Future's Endgame
by Sabersonic
Summary: Many years into the future, about 239 AC, the planet Earth is under attack....just read on, find out later.
1. Future's Endgame Prologue

Future's Endgame  
  
Legal Notes- Gundam Wing and it's characters are the property of Sunrise   
and its joint partners. Suing me would be a huge waste of time.  
  
Warning- This fanfiction has strong *and I mean strong* language content   
and graphic scenes. Do not read if you are too young, offended, or violent   
deaths make you sick to your stomach.  
  
Fanfic notes- Sentences surrounded by (these) are author notes, character   
quotes surrounded by 'these' are thoughts and character quotes surrounded   
by "these" means that the character is talking(What are ye, stupid or   
something?!). Plus Trowa and Catharine are siblings in this fanfiction.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
In the year After Colony 239, the Earth is in the middle of war   
decades long with creatures known only as Bio Weapons. The Bio Weapons   
reign terror and chaos throughout the ruins of cities and Liberation   
Militias fought the collective minds of the Bio Weapons and strive to   
survive in a world of anarchy and morbid warfare. The center of the   
conflict is within the forgotten city of Newport and there, soldiers   
strive to find scrap of any object they can use to survive the war at   
many costs. Lives were lost and massacres occur upon both sides and   
each persist in eliminating the other and develop weapons from what   
is left after the Counter Strike of the Bio Weapons in the year After   
Colony 215.  
  
Yet, after all of the bloody conflict that plagues the Earth,   
the moon and the Lagrange Colonies have remain untouched by the conflict,   
blockaded by a space fleet and barrier systems of the Bio Weapons. Their   
objectives unknown, but the end results is obvious. The elimination of   
all Earth-bound humankind. Many do not know how the Bio Weapons rose into   
power, nor of what the world was like before the war and only the ancient   
of the pre Bio Weapon era of the Earth Sphere knew and records have been   
lost since the start of the war. It was also the year when the Bio Weapons   
developed the Time Displacement Equipment which gives anyone whom possesses   
the equipment the power to travel through time and possibly destroy history   
as they know it. The Liberation Militias began a counterattack upon the   
main hive of the Bio Weapons to prevent them from disrupting history or worse,   
cause a paradox. The main hive was conquered, but the assault weapons were   
already sent. A single soldier was sent to the past and was armed with the   
most advance technology salvaged from the ruins and was given orders to   
preserve the past before the Bio Weapons destroy it, unfortunately, the   
soldier chosen was completely clueless as to how to survive in the alien   
past that was unlike his present reality.  
  
Introduction of Original Characters.  
  
Captain Bartholomew Peacecraft- Age: 27. Orphaned after the first attack   
along with his baby sister Rosalie Peacecraft and cosines Adin Lowe III   
and Janiel Lowe, he was saved from the ashes by his confirmed father,   
Milliardo Peacecraft and handed over to Colonel Heero Yuy before being   
killed by Bio Weapon Mobile Suits. Trained to be the Perfect Soldier   
after Heero Yuy and is best friends with Adin Lowe III. Identity of   
biological mother unknown and is presumed dead.  
  
Captain Quatre Rababa Winner II- Age: 27. Orphaned after the first attack   
along with siblings Mina Rubertha Winner, Yemand Almund Winner, and Jean   
Diana Winner, he is the son of the Legendary Arabian Liberation Leader   
Quatre Rababa Winner of the Arabian Peninsula and was trained to be a   
soldier by Heero Yuy but inherited his father's kindness and has a hint   
of the drive of war from an unknown source. Gifted with the ability to   
read the aberrations of the human minds while the subject is unconscious   
from mental stresses. Identity of biological mother is unknown and is   
presumed dead to him.  
  
First Lieutenant Adin Lowe III- Age: 26. Orphaned after the first attack   
along with his twin sister Janiel Lowe, he was raised with the Militia   
Colonel known as Heero Yuy whom Adin calls "Pops" and trained in the   
prowess of the assassin and the spirit of a soldier and Lieutenant   
Colonel Duo Maxwell who showed him what it was like to show his emotions   
and to enjoy life while it lasted, even during war. He was given the gift   
of empathy which allows him to sense and feel the emotions of a nearby   
human being and figure the general direction and to see if he is either   
near or far from him. Completely useless against the Bio Weapons but   
can be used to search out survivors from Bio Weapon attacks. Adin was   
also gifted with superior human strength, uncanny intelligents, excellent   
swordsman and marksman and is disgusted with the ideal of human reproduction   
and is somewhat a born comedian to lighten up the soldiers of the Heero Yuy   
Liberation Militia and is best friends with Bartholomew Peacecraft. The   
identity of his biological parents are unknown to him.  
  
First Lieutenant Janiel Lowe- Age: 26. Orphaned after the first attack   
along with her twin brother Adin Lowe III, she was raised with the Militia   
Colonel known as Heero Yuy whom Janiel calls "Pops" and trained in the   
prowess of the assassin and the spirit of a soldier and Lieutenant Colonel   
Duo Maxwell who showed her the warmth of human emotions and what is was like   
to live life as the fullest. She was born with heighten senses, intelligents   
and superior human strength. Begins to have an attraction to the opposite sex   
and is extremely happy-go-lucky. Identity of her biological parents are unknown   
to her.  
  
Second Lieutenant Mina Rubertha Winner- Age: 26. Orphaned from the first attack   
along with siblings Quatre Rababa Winner II, Yemund Almund Winner, and Jean Diana   
Winner, is the daughter of the Legendary Arabian Liberation Leader Quatre Rababa   
Winner of the Arabian Peninsula. Has constant hunger for combat and dose not know   
why, nor of its origins. Superior marksman and swordsman and can hack into any   
computer. Identity of biological mother is unknown and is presumed dead.  
  
Second Lieutenant Cline "Dion" Maxwell- Age: 26. Orphaned after the first attack   
along with her siblings Michel and Noel, she was raised by Militia Lieutenant   
Colonel Duo Maxwell whom she believes to be her uncle. She is an excellent   
marksmen and trained for guerrilla warfare and is somewhat serious for her age   
and much more mentally matured from war. The Identity of her biological parents   
are unknown to her.  
  
Chief Master Sergeant Michel Maxwell- Age: 25. Orphaned after the first attack   
along with his siblings Cline "Dion" and Noel, he was raised by Militia Lieutenant   
Colonel Duo Maxwell whom he believes to be his uncle and trained by Militia Colonel   
Heero Yuy. An average soldier with professional athletic abilities and cocky in   
victorious situations but cowardly in defeated battles but is an excellent all   
round soldier. Identity of his biological parents unknown to him.  
  
Master Sergeant Yemand Almund Winner- Age: 25. Orphaned from first attack along   
with siblings Quatre Rababa Winner II, Mina Rubertha Winner and Jean Diana Winner,   
is the son of the Legendary Liberation Leader Quatre Rababa Winner of the Arabian   
Peninsula. Has an attraction towards Elisabeth Bloom. Identity of biological mother   
is unknown and is presumed dead.  
  
Master Sergeant Rosalie Peacecraft- Age: 24. Orphaned with her elder brother   
Bartholomew Peacecraft and cousins Adin III Lowe and Janiel Lowe, she was saved   
from the ashes by her confirmed father, Milliardo Peacecraft and handed over to   
Colonel Heero Yuy before being killed by Bio Weapon Mobile Suits. Trained by   
Lieutenant Colonel Duo Maxwell and is an excellent marksman and swordsman.   
Has a highly extreme attraction towards Adin Lowe III and is highly protective of   
him and would give her own life to him. Identity of biological mother is unknown   
and is presumed dead to her.  
  
Master Sergeant Noel Maxwell- Age: 24. Orphaned after the first attack along with   
his siblings Cline "Dion" and Michel, he was raised by Militia Lieutenant Colonel   
Duo Maxwell whom he believes to be his uncle and trained by Militia Colonel Heero   
Yuy. Average soldier with excellent marksmanship and a wizard of technology and   
computers and can hack into almost any human made computer known and has slight   
empathy but not as nearly as powerful as Adin Lowe III and is the lover of   
Anastasia Bloom/Barton. Identity of his biological parents unknown.  
  
Senior Private Jean Diana Winner- Age: 24. Orphaned after the first attack along   
with siblings Quatre Rababa Winner II, Mina Rubertha Winner, and Yemand Almund Winner,   
she was the daughter of the Legendary Liberation Leader Quatre Rababa Winner of the   
Arabian Peninsula and was trained by Duo to in the art of guerilla warfare and trained   
by Heero Yuy to hack into any human computer known. Identity of biological mother is   
unknown and is presumed dead.  
  
Senior Private Anastasia Bloom/Barton- Age: 24. Orphaned after the first attack along   
with her cosine Elisabeth Bloom, she was raised by Colonel Heero Yuy and shown the warmth   
and enjoyment of human emotions from Lieutenant Colonel Duo Maxwell. She is an excellent   
mechanic and can repair any ancient mobile suits and vehicles. She is sweet and innocent   
at first glance, but can be venomous and deadly when rubbed the wrong way and is the   
lover of Noel Maxwell. Identity of her biological parents unknown and presumed dead to her.  
  
Senior Private Elisabeth Bloom- Age: 25. Orphaned after the first attack along with her   
cosine Anastasia Bloom/Barton, she was raised by Lieutenant Duo Maxwell and trained by   
Colonel Heero Yuy. Her mother is confirmed to be Catharine Bloom and was gifted with   
uncanny intelligents. Has extreme attraction of Michel Maxwell. Identity of father   
unknown and presumed dead to her.  



	2. Future's Endgame Chapter 1: Message from...

Chapter 1: Message from the Ruins  
  
It is the year After Colony 205 and the location is the Cinq   
Kingdom in the dead of night. Within an abandon alleyway where the   
forgotten are lost and safe from the outside world, a ball of light   
emerges and out comes a soldier clad in futuristic armor with his   
helmet held under his arm and a 40 mm plasma pulse assault rifle with   
army knife bayonet, grenade launcher and laser/computer sight hung on   
his shoulder, utility belt with an assortments of gadgets and on his   
arm was a hologram computer. His face was obscured from the shadows   
and in his pocket was a photograph aged by time. A photograph given   
to him by his superior in his mission in case if the Bio Weapons'   
mission was to destroy the person within the photograph and her   
companions. He pulls the photo out and studies the girl with honey   
colored hair and Aquarian eyes and takes him several moments before   
he finally blurted out. "What's her name again. It was Rel- something   
Peace.....Door. No, I'll figure it all out later." The figure pulls   
out an equally aged map and starts to fiddle with the relic of Pre   
Bio Weapon Era. "I can never get used to these 2-D Maps. What did   
Pops say about her general location? Something Castle. Well, if it   
is a castle, might as well look for one that looks like a castle."   
The soldier continues to fiddle with the map, trying to make sense   
of what the map is showing him.  
  
It was in the mid-afternoon and a group of friends gather at   
an outside diner with the exemption of a Chinese Preventer pulled into   
the fray by his partner.   
  
"It's good to see you all after all this time." Relena Peacecraft   
greeted the group as they arrive.   
  
"As if I had a choice Onna." Mumbled Wufei. Sally Po sharply   
elbows him in the ribs.  
  
"Wufei, be nice." Just about everyone sat down around the table   
with the exemption of Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei whom either   
stood or leaned against a street lamp. Each one of the people sitting at   
the table continued to talk about what they have been doing with their   
lives and what was happening and hardly notices the soldier slowly walking   
up to them holding the map that was the cause of his frustration. Soon he   
was standing beside the group and silently mumbled to himself while fumbling   
with the ancient map. Heero was the first to notice the soldier fumbling   
with the map when he notices the strange rifle with the army bayonet. After   
a short while, everyone changed their direction when the soldier finally   
blurted out.  
  
"Geez, I can never figure out these stinking 2-D maps." After much   
deliberation, Duo Maxwell was elected to see what the soldier was looking for.   
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
"Is it okay if I place my helmet on your table? It takes two hands   
to handle this stupid thing."  
  
"Well, okay." The soldier placed his helmet upon the group's table   
and everyone was dumbfounded when they saw the helmet, it was nothing that   
they ever seen before.   
  
"Oh, and would you be so kind as to not touch it. It's really quite   
sensitive and it took me a while to build it from the scraps I could find."   
The soldier added.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" Duo asked the soldier.  
  
"From the blue prints that Pops gave me, it's a Winner Enterprise   
Smart Soldier Helmet Mark 4 with holographic projection screen and online   
combat computer software. Don't know when it was first built though." The   
group then turned towards Quatre whom shrugged at what they heard.  
  
"So what are you looking for?"  
  
"I can't remember exactly. Rel-something Peace...Door...something   
like that." The soldier continues to fiddle with the aged map. "I got her   
picture right here." He pulls the picture out without leaving the gaze   
of the map and hands it to Duo. "You might be careful with the thing, it's   
quite old." Duo looks at the photograph of Relena Peacecraft which looks   
as if it had been aged by decades and turns the photo over and looks at   
the year.  
  
"AC 195!!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
"Yah, that thing is 44 years old, almost as old as this stupid map."   
Just about everyone gasped at the picture that was in Duo's hand was dated   
10 years ago had aged over four decades. "Oops, I'm sorry, I forgot to   
introduce myself. My name's Adin Lowe III." Adin Extended his hand without   
moving his face from the map. Only Heero was startled from the soldier's name.  
  
"So um, why are you here in the first place Adin?" Duo asked after   
several moments of confusion and handing the photo back to Adin.  
  
"Pops sent me through the time displacement gate to this era,   
whatever it is, and prevent the Bio Weapons from altering history."  
  
"Bio Weapons?" Duo didn't understand a thing that Adin was talking   
about but would want to start somewhere.  
  
"Genetically created life forms breed for combat. They began the war   
in AC 215 when they launched an all out nuclear attack and then began the   
extermination of all Earth-Bound Humans. They are ugly, ruthless, smart,   
strong, deadly, emotionless, the works. Lasted until we hit their main hive   
in AC 239 because of the Time Displacement Equipment and I was sent here to   
stop them. It wasn't a pretty war and Pops tells me that there hasn't been a   
war like it since World War III of the old calendar. Soldiers dieing from   
deep wounds, explosions, battles in the ruins of ancient cities, stuff like   
that. You probably be long dead before then."  
  
"Who's this Pops that you keep referring to Adin?" Duo asks.  
  
"He's the leader of the Liberator Militias of mine. I call him Pops   
because he's like a father to me...in a way. I think his name is......Heero   
Yuy that it. Heero Yuy." Duo looks back at Heero and shrugs.  
  
"So, what's this Heero Yuy like in AC 239?" Duo asked.  
  
"Pops? He's really unemotional, uptight, antisocial. And in the words   
of Duo and excuse my French but he 'Has a rusted pole shoved up his ass'   
and again excuse my French." Heero flashes Duo with his patient Death Glare.   
Duo shivers and Adin continues. "Duo and Pops argue so much it makes me wonder   
why Pops didn't shoot the guy in the first place."  
  
"Anything else?" Duo asks changing the subject.  
  
"Just help me find Relena Peacecraft. After that and I'll be on my way.   
I know that Pops told me not to reveal the future, but since most of Earth's   
population is going to be killed and no one knows what caused it, I see no   
consequences out of it." He finally reveals his face when he sets the map   
upon the table and continues to look at it. The entire table was shocked to see   
that Adin had the form of Heero Yuy but had the honey colored hair and Aquarian   
eyes of Relena Peacecraft. "And I need some help since I can't make heads or   
tails out of this stupid 2-D map. 3-D hologram maps are so much easier."   
Just then, a dark shelled creature with arrowhead-shaped head with red eyes,   
dog hind leg jointed legs, huge three fingered claws with a pulse gun thing   
on its wrist and made a liquid growling noise. Adin saw the thing and quickly   
grabbed his rifle and shouted. "BIO WEAPON!!!!!" The rifle fired plasma   
discharges that shredded through the flesh of the creature now confirmed   
as a Bio Weapon. He continued to fire   
until it was unrecognizable as a life form, but a bloody pink mass of charred   
and shredded flesh lying in a pool of pink/lavender blood. "Shit, that thing   
could have blown my brains out. Well, it's been nice talking to you, but could   
you-" Adin then notices Duo and Heero. "Duo? Pops?! I am in so much trouble."  
  



	3. Future's Endgame Chapter 2: Child of War

Chapter 2: Child of War  
  
At the Cinq kingdom, the sun sets which luminates the skies   
a dark pink/reddish color and the Peacecraft Castle was occupied with   
the tales of a world yet to come from a child that knew nothing but   
warfare and horror who seemed to take the ideal rather well. Within the   
family hall, the Gundam Pilots and their female counterparts and the married   
Peacecraft couple listened as the Liberation Militia soldier, Adin Lowe III,   
relives the era of endless war and conflict without reason or humanity.  
  
"So what you are saying is that most of the soldiers in your militia   
were orphans from the first attack from the 'Bio Weapons'?" Relena asked   
Adin Lowe.  
  
"Well not most of us, but somewhere along the lines. Many of the   
soldiers knew nothing but the war. Most of us had no idea who their parents   
were or if their still alive, but I'd bet that our parents were killed in   
the early months of the war."  
  
"Is there at least one orphan who knew at least one of their   
parents?" Milliardo wanted to know if any of his future children would   
remember him.  
  
"Nope not a- Wait a minute there are two fathers that I know of.   
Thanks for jogging my memory for me."  
  
"Sure. Now what are their names exactly?"  
  
"Right, now let me think for a moment....Oh yah, Quatre Rababa   
Winner and Milliardo Peacecraft. I think it one of you blondes." Adin points   
at both Quatre and Milliardo Peacecraft. "You guys are well known during the   
war. Made a lot of victories before you kicked the bucket."  
  
"What do you mean by 'kick the bucket' Adin?" Duo asked but knew the   
meaning of the phrase.  
  
"Well you don't want to know about it." Adin then grabbed his plasma   
rifle and started to shine the bayonet. Just about everyone leaned forward.  
  
"Just tell us man. We're just dieing to know." Then Milliardo and   
Quatre death glared at Duo.  
  
"Don't say that!"   
  
"What??" Then the group heard a liquid, rumbling sound and then   
Adin stood up.  
  
"So what rations do you guys have? I haven't eaten   
since 239." Several minutes later in the dining room and several   
questions asked by Adin by just about everything in the dining room and   
anything related to it that were strange and alien to him compared to 239.   
"What are these things?" Adin held up several peaces of silverware utensils.   
  
"Oh Adin, they're for eating your food with." Relena told Adin   
as if talking to a child.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with eating with my hands?"  
  
"That what I keep telling to myself." Duo blurted.  
  
"Never mind. I think I have an idea why." Adin then   
looked around the table and was disappointed to find that some things   
he expected to find were not present. "Hey, were do you keep the food?   
I'm wasting away here." Then a butler walked up to him.  
  
"What would the gentlemen like for dinner this evening?" The   
butler asked.  
  
"Um, Mills, I think he's talking to you." Adin turned to Milliardo.  
  
"He's asking you what you wanted to eat and don't call me Mills."  
  
"Alright already, don't get your pants up tight." He then turned   
towards the butler. "You guys know how to make stewed rat?" Just about   
everyone went pale from Adin's last statement. "Why are you guys looking   
at me like that?"  
  
"You actually eat RATS?" Dorothy Catalonia was appalled.  
  
"Alright forget the rat, you guys have any cockroaches, lice,   
fleas, or something like that?"  
  
"We do not serve that kind of vermin in this house." The butler   
scolded at Adin.  
  
"Hey, that's Pops' cooking your insulting. I grew up on that stuff   
yah know and everyone else in the Militia. It's not like we had anything to   
eat at that time."  
  
"Do you eat your greens at least?" Duo asked and got a sharp pain   
in his rips.  
  
"Well there's moss, fungus, lichen, weeds and grass." Adin then   
receive the same stares as before. "Don't tell me that you don't serve that   
too? Looks like I'm going hungry tonight." After as stressful dinner from   
Adin ignorance and upbringing from the future Heero, they were going to retire   
to bed for the night and found him lying on the dining room floor. "What did I   
do wrong now?"  
  
"People of this era do not sleep on the floor." Dorothy said   
while Quatre tried his best to calm her down.   
  
"Then what, rocks?" At last, Adin was introduced to the bed   
for the very first time in a great while. "I can't believe that Pops   
never told us about this."  
  
"Neither can I." Duo then looked at Heero suspiciously.  
  
"Probably that mattresses weren't used in war time of 239."   
Heero stated as Adin settled himself to the bed while wearing his   
militia armor before he was interrupted again.  
  
"What am I missing now?"  
  
"I've never seen a person attempt to sleep in what you are   
wearing right now." Relena said as an agitated Adin stood up.  
  
"What do you want me to do then? Sleep in my underwear?" Relena   
then begun to blush.  
  
"Well, normally I would-" Duo was caught short by Adin's next   
outburst.  
  
"Don't, I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear it,   
I don't want to hear it." Finally after some useless details were   
hammered into Adin's skull, he was finally allowed to sleep. Deep   
within his dreams, he relives an event from his life back in the   
front lines and within the dream was a horrific conflict.   
  
It was sometime in AC 225 when the Bio Weapons were mounting   
a full siege upon the ruin base and all foot soldiers were sent to   
confront them win the most impossible odds. He can see himself going   
over the top of the defense trench and quickly finding cover before   
the Bio Weapons can kill him. All around him, he can see militia foot   
soldiers being killed by enemy fire and explosions cover the grounds   
and he sees the head of a foot soldier explode from a Bio Weapon   
discharge and in the air, he can see ancient F-22 Raptors firing   
missiles and beam weapons and exploding from enemy fire. He finally   
finds himself hiding behind a slab of a highway road sign which read   
"Newport City, next exit." and he pulls out a fresh plasma cartridge   
and prepares to fire. Suddenly he hears and explosion and felt faint   
head on his back and when he turns around, he finds a foot soldier with  
long, blond hair and green eyes crash beside him with a Bio Weapon fire   
wound in his side. Adin then rushes to him and pulls out his first aid   
kit and starts to dress the wound.  
  
"I-it's too late for me. I-I'm already a goner...." The soldier   
barely breathed the words from his lips.  
  
"Don't say that. You still have a chance to survive this battle."   
Then there was another explosion and it was very close to where they were   
and after the smoke cleared, Adin found the mutilated body of the soldier.   
"Max? Max! MAX!!!" Then he surveyed the battlefield and he saw his own   
comrades that he had known since he was four, were being killed by the   
onslaught of the Bio Weapons. Anger began to blur his vision and all of a   
sudden he made an animalistic howl and started to shoot the approaching   
Bio legions. "FUCKING BASTARDS!!!!" Many of his shots severely wounded   
Bio Weapons and instantly killed another, but they continue their advance.   
"DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!!! BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARDS!!!!!" He continued   
to shoot wildly and constantly until the stinging pain and burning flesh of   
a Bio Weapon discharge impaled his right shoulder. He fell several feet away   
from where he was previously standing and as he looked on, the Bio Weapons   
continued their advance and then a fire storm engulfed him and then he woke   
up abruptly from his sleep and subconsciously screamed bloody murder.   
  
"Good, it's only a nightmare." Then just about everyone went to Adin's   
room to see why he was screaming about, the first to arrive were the Peacecrafts  
and Heero Yuy.  
  
"What happen, what were you screaming about?" Milliardo asked Adin.   
He turned towards the group and simply replied.  
  
"Nothing, it was just a stupid nightmare. That's all."  
  
"Are you sure? Don't you need to talk about it or something?" Noin   
was the next to question Adin.  
  
"No, it's okay, no problem." Adin started to become irritated from   
their questioning of a simple nightmare that had nothing to do with his mission   
to the past.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. What is it with you people and dreams huh?" He roughly   
got out of bed, placed his armor on and slung his plasma rifle over his right   
shoulder and abruptly left the room. At the table, he only ate two slices of   
unbuttered toast, some slices of bacon and sausage and a leaf of a lettuce.   
He just simply stared at the odd dish of fried egg yokes in front of him.   
He poked the eggs with his fork, unsure of it is safe to consume or not.  
  
"It's only eggs Adin. Their safe to eat."  
  
"What's an egg?" After breakfast, Sally Po asked Adin to see her   
for a checkup. Adin wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He felt perfectly   
fine for all he knows and wasn't sick from some disease he knows of and doesn't   
see the need for a medical checkup. Little dose he know that this is a cover-up   
to get Adin's blood by request from Relena and Milliardo to see if this soldier   
is the child of both Heero and Relena. Adin went to the medical humilities of   
the Peacecraft Castle and went to some routine tests that begun to annoy him   
since he's been through the whole procedure back in 239 AC.  
  
"Now, I need a sample of your blood Adin."   
  
"Right, whatever." Adin pulls the bayonet from his rifle and places the   
blade in the palm of his hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sally almost shrieked at what Adin was about to do.  
  
"Giving you the blood, what else?"  
  
"We don't use knifes to draw blood Adin. Isn't it painful?"  
  
"Yah, do you have another idea of how to draw blood?" Sally pulls out the   
needle and grabs some sanitizing cloths. "What's that in your hand?" Adin didn't   
know what the needle was and wasn't eager to find out what it was or what it   
would do.  
  
"It's a needle and it will help us draw the blood without contaminants   
in the air."   
  
"How do you intend to use that thing?" Adin quickly examined the needle,   
suddenly knowing what it's used for. "Your not going to stick that thing in me   
are you? I mean doesn't it hurt?"  
  
"It won't hurt at all Adin. Just don't squirm and remove your sleeve."   
Adin promptly did so and eased up, knowing that she would not lie to him. Outside   
of the office, the group patiently awaits the end of the examination and what they   
found was Adin's scream and curing.  
  
"YEOUCH!!!! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU IDIOT! GET THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF MY   
ARM!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU BITCH!!!" Adin then walked out of the   
office angrily and stomped down the hallway grumbling. All eyes were on Duo, knowing   
that in the distant future Duo would have taught Adin those words.  
  
"What?" After the incident, Adin locked himself in his room, refusing   
to go out. Sally kept going to his door and trying to apologize to Adin, but   
what she got was a very cold scolding from the other side of the door.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Adin, I'm sorry that I-"  
  
"You fucking lied to me. Just go away and leave me alone. GO!" The   
others weren't having any more luck getting him out either and only Heero was   
close enough to convince him to leave.  
  
"Adin. We need to talk, now."  
  
"Right, I'm coming- Oh no, I'm not falling for that. I'm staying   
in here."  
  
"Adin, if you don't get out of there right now-"  
  
"Or you'll what? I am not getting out of this room and your not going   
to make me." Then Heero knocked the door down and stepped inside. "Though that   
might help." Heero literally dragged Adin from the room to rejoin the others   
so that they can get to know Adin better and vice versa. He was reluctant at   
first, but then decided to join up. "If I see even one needle, I'll blow the   
person's head off." The group, mainly the girls, decided to head towards the   
mall for the day while the Gundam Scientists test the blood of Adin. On the   
way there, the group started to ask Adin many questions about his personal   
life.  
  
"What did you do in between battles Adin?" Hilde asked him.  
  
"Wait for the next one, of course." Adin simply replied.  
  
"No, I mean what activities do you do with the other militia soldiers?"  
  
"Oh that, well we normally do our studies about mathematics, science,   
language and whatever's left of history and we were taught by Pops here." Adin   
thumb-pointed at Heero.   
  
"What of your comrades? Do you make friends with them?" Noin said.  
  
"Most of us grew up together since Pops and Duo took us in after the   
first attack of the Bio Weapons and I started fighting when I was four years.   
There's Bartholomew, Quatre II, Mina, Cline, Michel, Yemand-" Then he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I sort of forgot one minor detail." He then moved his index finger   
across his neck and made a throat cutting sound. "Their KIA"  
  
"There dead?" Relena gasped.  
  
"Boy, your a regular Einstein." They continued on until they reach   
the mall and Adin gazed upon the building with open eyes. "That's headquarters."  
  
"Really?" Many of the group asked.  
  
"It looks different now, but it's headquarters non the less." Then in   
the distance from the mall, he could see the form of a highway sign and then   
the memory of the event flooded his mind again. Duo had to snap his fingers to   
bring Adin back to reality. "W-what what happened?"  
  
"You were spaced out there for a moment. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing that would concern you. At least I don't think so." As soon   
as the group entered the mall, people began to stare at Adin's unusual uniform   
armor and weapon. Dorothy then spots an Old Navy store and gets an idea.  
  
"Excuse me, Mister Adin?" Dorothy politely asked.  
  
"Adin's just fine with me."  
  
"Do you really expect to go out in public wearing your uniform all   
the time?"  
  
"My armor suits me just fine. I don't need more than I need considering-"   
Adin stops when he sees an unusual store across from the group containing clothing   
that seemed to him overly fashioned and then it hit him. A warning that Uncle Duo   
of 239 had warned him of this kind of event. "Oh no, no, no, no." His eyes widen   
and he take several steps back. "I'm not going in there. There's no way your   
going to get me in there, no way, no how, no way." The group wad dumbfounded   
to see that he started to get frighten from a simple clothing store, though the   
feelings mutual to many of the guys.  
  
"What's so wrong with a clothing store Adin-" Catharine was interrupted   
by Adin's next outburst.  
  
"I know what going to happen next. Duo warned me about this kind of   
scenarios. Guys who go in there never get out alive." All of the girls in the   
group then stared at Duo angrily and he makes his innocent face saying that he   
didn't do anything. "I am not going in there and there is nothing that you can   
do to make me." After a few minutes of the girls dragging Adin to Old Navy and   
him making shouts of plea and screaming "I'm gona die!", they finally got him to   
try out the cloths, in which in Adin's opinion was a worse sentence than death.   
  
"You must try this on Adin, it will look cute on you."  
  
"This pull over is defiantly for you."  
  
"The jacket matches your eyes."  
  
"You'll look good in these pants. They're the latest rage."  
  
"This will be perfect for everyday wear."  
  
"You'll love these tee-shirt."  
  
"I bet that you don't get these kinds of fashions in 239, can yah?"   
  
"And I'm glad for it. Let me loose!" Adin was literally covered in the   
clothing that the girls wanted him to wear and judging from his constant struggling,   
he needed air. The other guys felt sorry for Adin as the girls played make over which   
is driving him insane. After what seems like an eternity of chaos and horror, Adin was   
finally freed from Old Navy and he was currently wearing Old Navy bell bottoms with a   
short sleeve tee-shirt and a zip jacket, followed by bags by bags of other clothing.   
'Please, let the insanity be over. If there's a God or some deity up there, end this   
madness, please.'  
  
"Let's try that Footlocker over there. He really needs a good pair of shoes."   
Hilde pointed at the Footlocker down the mall.  
  
'Is there no justice in this world? What did I do to deserve this? If it's   
Rosalie, it's not my fault that she's got a crush on me. She's my bloody cousin for   
crying out loud and I had to knock some senses into her stinking brain of hers.' Adin   
then faced another hour of horror as the girls then stocked piled him with shoes. By   
this time, Relena began to felt sorry for Adin since he was forced to endure a time   
that is so unlike his own. As soon as Adin was finished with his "shopping", an object   
from within a store caught his eye and he then rushed towards the idem. The group   
followed him and found his interest. "Is that what I think it is?" Relena begins to   
blush uncontrollably.  
  
"Adin, those are a pair of underwear-" Then Adin started to grab the packages   
by the armload.  
  
"Halleluiah, ooh socks." Adin then grabs armloads of socks and the group   
looks upon him again with dumbfounded faces.   
  
"What's so important about socks and underwear anyway? Your acting like their   
made with gold or something." Milliardo told Adin.  
  
"Hey, when your forced to wear a pair of undergarments for seven months straight,   
you'll know what I feel. I don't even want to talk about my socks. What's gold anyway?"   
After several bags full of underwear and socks, Adin's stomach begins to growl with   
emptiness again and Adin looks on with disappointment. "Great, all these stores and   
nothing to eat." Then he was showed the restaurant plaza (Wish my mall had that.) and   
he was overwhelmed with the odor and sent of delicious foods he had not encountered   
all his life. He licked his lips and couldn't decide what to eat first. The burger   
joints or the Pizzeria, the Mexican stand or the Italian stand, chicken or pork,   
baked or fried. The possible combinations were overwhelming and then he came to a   
single conclusion, try all of them and see which he liked the most for seconds.   
After he obtained the fast food, it disappeared into his mouth and down his gullet   
and went to the next stand for his next meal and after trying all the foods, he was   
strangely unsatisfied and went to get some more when Heero's hand stopped him.  
  
"I think that's enough Adin. You've eaten enough."  
  
"I just can't Pops. My stomach wants more of that delicious food."  
  
"If you don't stop right now, you'll end up like Duo." Adin turns towards   
Duo and he made a disgusted face.  
  
"Ugh, maybe your right."   
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Duo growled at the two as they spent   
the rest of the day at the mall, whether they like to or not. Duo and Adin spent   
most of their time at a comic book store and while Duo was looking at the American   
Comics like Spawn, Witch blade, and Alien Comics, Adin turned his attention towards   
the Manga section of the store.  
  
"Interesting artwork. Wonder what happened to them all?" Adin looked at a   
Manga that had a girl in a Sailor Suit on it.  
  
"Probably got blown up on that first attack of yours." Duo looked over Adin's   
shoulder and almost burst into laughter.  
  
"Guess so." Adin placed the Manga back on the shelf and picked another one.   
The guys, mainly Duo, Quatre, and Trowa, decide to visit the arcade to "practice"   
their aiming. "Simulators? Who would call simulators fun?" Blurted the future   
soldier as the three former Gundam pilots entered a video game that looked like   
Mobile Suit Cockpits. After much deliberation, Adin finally decided to play along,   
since he had nothing else to occupy his time, exempt for sitting with the girls and   
his wardrobe. "Beats clothing." In the game, he was proven a match for the three   
former Gundam pilots and the game is based upon their Gundams. Next, Wufei wanted   
to try his luck without success, Milliardo's abilities weren't as great compared   
to Adin and next came Heero. The two clashed in the virtual world and both were   
equal in speed, reflexes, and battle-harden experience with Mobile Suit battles   
and several minutes later, the battle ended when the two suits crashed into each   
other and exploded. "Sucks to be him." Adin noted the exploded Gundam on the   
video screen.  
  
At the lab, the five Gundam Scientists studied not only the blood sample   
of Adin, but many other sources of DNA of skin cells, hair strands and droplets   
of blood found on a ripped part of Adin's uniform(Don't ask me how they got it,   
they just do.). There they find multiple DNA parings of the Gundam Pilots and   
their female counterparts. They wanted to save the information as a surprise when   
the group came back. The group did return and they were more exhausted then they   
could ever be.  
  
"I am not going near a mall for the rest of the month. I'm beat." Adin   
just went to his room and then fell upon his bed and quickly went to sleep, despite   
the fact that he still had his cloths on. The others were exhausted as well and   
forgot about the DNA tests of Adin's blood. In Adin's sleep, another memory plagued   
his dreams.   
  
This time, he was in the exosphere inside the cockpit of a mobile suit and   
on his screen was the image of the resource satellite MO II and he was contacting   
the inhabitance of the resource satellite and he was escorting an atmosphere-to-space   
transport and there were other mobile suits that look like Taurus but somewhat   
different. "This is First Lieutenant Adin Lowe III of the Gundam mobile suit Wing   
Zero of the 7th Liberation Militia Corps to Space Force Admiral Chang Wufei of   
Resource Satellite MO II, we are requesting permission to dock and load our monthly   
supply, over." On the screen was an elderly Chang Wufei wearing an old admiral's   
uniform.  
  
"This is Admiral Chang Wufei, request granted. Head for docking gate number   
A-14."  
  
"Roger that. Setting course for A-" There were several lights flashing   
and on the radar, there were several blimps very close to his own suit and   
transports. "Code Red, I have enemy fighters in my shadow." The Bio Weapon's   
upper atmosphere fighters fired beam weapons and missiles at the supply caravan   
and several transport. "Mayday, mayday, we have hostiles in the zone." Adin then   
activated the Twin Buster Rifle and started to carefully shoot at the individual   
fighters, but they were too small to target. Several upper atmosphere fighters   
of the liberation forces of MO II were launched and begun to advance towards   
the Bio Weapons. Then a Bio Weapon capital ship appeared and began to fire   
beam weapons at the liberation forces and the capital ships of MO II then   
advanced towards the battle zone and soon there was a full fire fight in the sky.   
All around Adin, there were mobile suits being ripped apart by beam fire and   
began suicide runs towards the Bio Weapons and exploding upon impact and then   
he was hit by stray fire and he was falling towards MO II and just when he was   
about to crash, Adin woke up from his sleep in a cold, nervous sweat.   
  
From the look of his bed, he was roughly and constantly moving about   
while he slept and on the floor, several items were either smashed or bent   
from the fall. From the other side of the door, Relena Peacecraft had just   
heard the moaning and groans of Adin's voice and the crashing of objects on   
the ground. For some reason, she could feel the pain in his heart that Adin   
was experiencing then and wanted to find out what had happen to him during the   
prophesized war in the far future. In the morning, she finds that trying to get   
him to talk about his life in the war was just as hard as Heero, and that her   
experience with Heero wasn't such as annoying as her talk to Adin.  
  
"What do you want Blondie?" Adin turned away from his Plasma Rifle that   
he was tuning up. Relena was disgusted from the realization that humanity of the   
far future was still plagued with the will to fight and to wage war. "I'm somewhat   
busy at the moment."  
  
"I was just wondering if we could just talk. See if we can get more   
acquainted with your personal self. After all, I could be your moth-" Relena was   
interrupted by Adin.  
  
"Hold on, you think I could be the spawn of a pacifist airhead like you?   
Yah right. You sound like that other person, Relena Darlin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As far as the records show, she is a nut for total pacifism. A complete   
lunatic, and if she had her way, we wouldn't have any mobile suits to defend   
ourselves. Don't know what she looks like, but when I do and find out where she   
lives, I'll blow her brains out for it." There was a dinging sound towards the   
wall. "Chargers done, see yah later airhead." And with that, Adin got up and   
formed an "L" shape of his hand above his head and coughed "loser". Then a   
realization popped into her head about the DNA tests and she dashed towards   
the lab of the scientists, she was later joined by Milliardo who also remembered   
the tests. At the lab, the two found the scientists who are masters at Mobile   
Suit mechanics and machines were working on other samples of DNA.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you find out the biological parents of Adin?"   
Milliardo asked, wondering if he could confirm his suspicions.  
  
"Not only that, but we also found other DNA sources that are unlike   
the fresh blood sample. We were hoping to get samples from everyone else so   
that we can see who the DNA's original parents are." Doctor H said.  
  
"Yes, yes, but what about the sample?" Milliardo was started to become   
frustrated.  
  
"Hold your horses, we got it right here." Dr. J. punched in some codes   
and then an image of Adin and two blank forms came up upon the screen. "The   
biological parents of the subject, Adin, are- Do you want me to start with the   
mother or the father first?"  
  
"Grr, Father." Milliardo grunted.  
  
"Right, the biological father is our own assassin, Heero Yuy." The image   
of Heero came up upon the screen.  
  
"So Heero 'is' Adin's pops." Relena joked, but non of the other scientists   
and Milliardo got the punch line. Relena shrugged in defeat, knowing that her sense   
of humor is just as poor as Heero's. "And the mother?" Then an image of Relena   
appeared on the screen.  
  
"You, Miss Relena." Milliardo's suspicions and Relena's hopes had been   
confirmed. Both Relena and Milliardo had seen that Heero was growing feelings for   
her, but just couldn't be sure until now. "Not only that, but you Mister Milliardo,   
have two children of your own."  
  
"I'm a father?" Milliardo knew that he would get children when he marries   
Lucrezia, but didn't expect the exact numbers, nor- "Can you make out what they   
look like?"  
  
"Affirmative, we have created a devise that can read the DNA to create a   
computer image of the unknown host. It was planned to be used for police investigations   
when the victim's body was unrecognizable." Then two images of two people with either   
lavender hair or platinum blond hair appeared. The one with the lavender hair was a   
male and the one with the platinum blond hair was female. "Both appeared to be   
healthy and in physical fit shape. We could get Adin to give us their identity-"   
Master O was interrupted by Milliardo.  
  
"No, I wouldn't want to know the name of my children just yet. I want to be   
surprised." Adin was found at a computer council typing in various addresses on the   
screen on information of the family named "Noin".  
  
"Hey Adin, whatcha' doing?" The braided pilot asked the foot soldier.  
  
"I wasn't sure back in 239, but now I can find out if one of my parents   
are part of my Aunt Lucy's family."  
  
"You mean Noin?"  
  
"Yah, I have a cosine of mine who is a really good friend of mine and he's   
part of the Peacecraft clan and I hypothesized that one of my parents could be a   
part of Aunt Lucy's family since she and Mills are married."  
  
"Are you sure about that? I mean the scientists already have decoded your   
DNA and found out who your parents are, as far as I have heard."  
  
"You mean that I went through all the trouble finding all of Aunt Lucy's   
family all for nothing?" He then got up and threw his hands in the air. "Why am I   
always last to know, why?!" Just about all of the Gundam Pilots and the girls   
gathered at the lab to find out if they have children when they get married,   
presumably. Adin and Duo were last to enter. The scientists urged Adin forward   
and came up with the images of Milliardo's children, he cringed at the sight of   
Milliardo's daughter.  
  
"Now the first children are those of Milliardo and Lucrezia." Noin almost   
blushed when she heard this and Milliardo noticed the blush. "Now Adin, can you   
identify the two?"  
  
"Sure, the elder one's Bartholomew Peacecraft. A real good buddy of mine,   
but a bit sour on the jokes though. Probably got it from you Mills."  
  
"I already told you, don't call me Mills!!!" Milliardo exploded and his   
face started to go red, just about everyone else started to giggle.   
  
"And what of the female?" Professor S said.  
  
"You mean her?" Adin pointed with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Name's Rosalie"  
  
"You sound as if you have something personal with her." Noin said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Adin simply said. "And now   
to get to my personal point of being here, who are my parents anyway?"  
  
"Right, this is your father." The image of Heero appeared on   
the computer screen.  
  
"So Pops is really my pops after all huh?"  
  
"Oh, I get it." Milliardo and the scientists said simultaneously.  
  
"What? What is it that your not telling me? Spit it out already."  
  
"Well, the identity of your mother is..."  
  
"Yes, yes, come on quit the suspense already." Then the image of   
Adin's mother appeared on the screen. Adin shrieked and fainted on the   
spot. Adin then finds himself in darkness and hears the echoes of familiar   
voices. Then a thin streak of light appears in front of him and then his   
vision appears and in front of him, his biological mother. "Ugh!" That   
was the first thing he said and he quickly got onto his feet.   
"Me....from...you!?" Adin points at Relena and then holds his head in   
frustration. "Oh no. Oh, whatever his name no." 


	4. Future's Endgame Chapter 3: Orphan No Mo...

Chapter 3: Orphan No More  
  
Adin finally finds out who his mother was, and he didn't like   
it. Him, a soldier born from the ashes of the fallen civilization of   
Earth was born from a pacifist, even worst still an aristocrat. And he   
thought that he was having a bad life.  
  
"This is so not right. I mean we don't even look alike."   
  
"Well, you do look like Heero." Duo answered. Adin took a long   
look at Heero.  
  
"Really, I didn't notice that before." Everyone excluding Adin   
and Heero sweat dropped. "Okay, what's the next subject?"  
  
"The next subject has the same set of parents." Then there was   
a girl that has the body and face of Relena Peacecraft, but have the   
brown hair and Prussian Blue eyes of Heero Yuy.   
  
"That's my twin sister Janiel." Then Adin looked more carefully   
at his twin counterpart. "I still don't see the resemblance." Again,   
massive sweat dropped from the crowd. "Next!" And it proceeds onto the   
next set of unknown DNA in which he has identified as his fellow militia   
soldiers and childhood friends. There were several offspring that even   
he couldn't believe. "The baka had spawned." Said Adin to both Hilde   
and Duo's children. The only thing he said about Quatre and Dorothy's   
children was "Quatre, I feel so sorry for you." and was punched in the   
face by Dorothy Catalonia. Other matches had unknown parents. "Don't   
look at me, I'm just as stooped as you are." Then the scientists did an  
imagery of the unknown parents. Only Trowa knows who the unknown parent   
is and he wondered why.  
  
"Midii?" Trowa whispered and wondered why he would meet her   
again. Catherine, however, had not known the person that would be the   
father of her child, Elisabeth Bloom. After the identification of the   
future children, the scientists suggest that they get visual reference   
by viewing Adin's memory. They revealed a memory visualizer.  
  
"Hell no, I am not going in that bucket of bolts, and Duo it's   
not funny."  
  
"I didn't say anything. Did you read my mind or something?" Duo   
asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm an empath, not a telepath. I can only read emotions   
and that's it. I don't know what I got it from, nor can I get rid of it."   
Then Relena had a sudden thought, that felling that she was feeling when   
she was outside Adin's room last night was his emotions and that she can   
feel the emotions of others. She was an Empath. After several minutes of   
convincing Adin, he was finally within the machine.  
  
"Now just relax. The machine works only when your asleep and so   
we need to inject you with something to help you get to sleep." Doctor J   
said.  
  
"Your not going to use a needle are you?"   
  
"No, we don't really use such primitive devises." Then Doctor J   
used a hypospray and injected the substance into him.  
  
"So, your the guys who invented the Hypo-*snore*" Adin went   
completely asleep. Doctor H looked disappointed.  
  
"This neutralizer batch is a bit slow." The scientists activated   
the machine and the computer screen shows a now ruined Newport and the   
skies are almost as red as blood.   
  
Within the skies were sky hovercrafts that were firing plasma   
charges at the ground and were obviously owned by the Bio Weapons. In   
the foreground, Adin was inside a still standing building and was   
holding a hologram radio receiver and radio chatter was heard. Next to   
him was Bartholomew and Janiel and behind them was Elisabeth along with   
a small group of children.  
  
"Rodger that HQ. Well be escorting the orphans to rendezvous   
point AX-7. Well see you at 0900 hours." Adin then turned off the   
hologram radio and turned towards the group. "I still don't see why we   
have to baby-sit them."  
  
"Adin, we have to. These kids are the only survivors of that   
sea transport. Their just lucky that they strayed from the group."   
Bartholomew said and below them, they could hear the bloody screams of   
children and the liquid roars and energy discharges of the Bio Weapons   
and the shadows of the massacre was shown on a wall.  
  
"Sucks to be them." Was all Adin said before moving on towards   
the rendezvous point AX-7. The group traveled through the ruin streets   
of Newport filled with the fallen bodies and skeletons of the   
Humanity-Bio Weapon War. One of the children stopped to look at   
something that looked like a ragged up teddy bear. "Hey kid, your not   
suppose to stop-" Then a Bio Weapon appeared from a building crack and   
grabbed the young girl and hanged her in the air. The foot soldiers   
raised their plasma rifles in attempt to find a vital point on the Bio   
Weapon that didn't had the child in the line. The girl screamed her   
lungs out as the Bio Weapon swung her back and forth roughly. "Screw   
this!" Adin simply shot the dog-legs off the Bio Weapon and it fell down   
and the child fell from its claws. Adin grabbed the child in his arms and   
blasted the Bio Weapons head off into shredded flesh. "It's okay now kid.   
You can let go now." But the child refused to let go and fear can be seen   
in her eyes and Adin can feel her fear. He continued in his efforts to pull   
off the frighten child off for the circulation of his arm is being caught   
off.   
  
"Off, off, please get off, please." Then he spots the teddy doll   
that she was previously looking at and Adin picked the thing up. "Look,   
teddy, teddy." One of the button eyes fell out and he pushed it back in.   
"Teddy." The girl grabbed the teddy but still kept her hold on his arm.   
"Well, at least I can feel the blood in my arm again." They continued their   
trek until they reached an old abandoned building that looked like the   
Institute where the Rendezvous Point AZ-7 was and in the distance, a huge   
object that seemed to be made of flesh and was one of the most dominant   
structures in Newport Ruins. There they found a battle between the   
Liberation Militia and the Bio Weapons. Militia Mobile Suits fought off   
Bio Weapon Sky Hovercraft firing plasma discharges and missiles at each   
other. The children were frighten of the fight and the group spots a   
carrier hover craft motioning them to board. "You don't have to tell me   
twice." And the group boarded the carrier.  
  
There were several explosions and multiple soldiers of both   
sides dieing as the carrier lifted off towards the Headquarters of the   
Newport Front. Three F-22 Raptors escorted the carrier to the headquarters   
and following them were seven Bio Weapon Mobile Suits. There was a sky   
battle and then the carrier was hit just as they were at the ruin Mall   
and the carrier crashed. The four militia soldiers were forced to carry   
the orphans and dash for the defense line while the Bio Weapons fired upon   
them and the defense turrets. "This is not my day, this is not my day,   
this is not my day." Adin continued to chant as he fired several plasma   
discharges and continued for the defense line. One of the Bio Weapons fires   
a missile and lands somewhere near Adin and he finds himself flying in   
the air and looked as if he was going to crash into the asphalt when he   
suddenly woke up.  
  
"UGH!!!" Adin gasped as he roughly awaken from his memory. He   
finds that he was still in the lab and the screen showed him flying from   
the explosion with the girl still clinging to his arm.   
  
"What happened after that?" Relena was the first to ask Adin.  
  
"Well, the girl was scarred for life I believe and was scared to   
death. Never left headquarters ever since and I was seventeen when that   
happened." Duo then counted on his fingers.  
  
"So that will make her how old?" Duo asked.  
  
"She would be seventeen in 239." Adin answered. Relena was amazed   
and horrified to the fact that her own children have been brought up into   
a world of war and anarchy. Adin did say that the cause of the Bio Weapons'   
upraise was unknown, but she wanted to stop it so that her children, no   
everyone's children would not have to suffer in that kind of a world full   
of endless bloodshed. She knows that in ten years of time, the Bio Weapons   
would rise to power and begin the slaughter that would rage for decades   
and her hope for total pacifism would only be a dream again and then   
something came up in her mind. What of the colonies.  
  
"Adin, whatever happened to the colonies?" Relena asked.  
  
"Them? Why they never got touched by the conflict. The highest   
we've been form the Earth was the orbit of MO V because of their blockade."  
  
"What blockade?" Dorothy asked Adin.  
  
"Well during the early days of the war, the Bio Weapons build a   
huge blockade armada that blocked traffic from the Earth to the rest of   
the Earth Sphere. Probably had a better time then us Earth Bound soldiers."   
Adin then stood up and was about to leave until one of the scientists wanted   
an audience(It just sounds better, so just shoot me alright.).   
  
"Well, due to some of the information we've gathered from Adin,   
we may have an idea where the Bio Weapons came from." Master O said.  
  
"What do yah mean? We've been fighting the Bio Weapons since   
215 and we still don't know where they came from, their intentions, or   
how they rose to power before the first attack so how can you-" Adin then   
saw what the scientists were talking about when they revealed several   
tubes filled with a liquid and contained an object connected by wires.   
The object had a black exoskeleton, a an arrowhead crest-shaped head,   
dog-hind-jointed-legs, three fingers and on it wrists an energy discharge   
weapon. Adin was simply in a state of shock and promptly fell to the floor   
when he shouted "BIO WEAPON!!!!!". His plasma rifle fell from the ground   
and tried to grabbed it back, when Heero stopped him. Adin then pulled   
himself up and simply stated "What are those bastards doing here?" to   
the scientists.  
  
"Well to begin with, we developed these prototype synthetic   
soldiers after I have made the grave mistake of creating a emotionalist   
soldier of a human being. So we decided that we should create a soldier   
that is not of human origin and we came up with the ideal of the Bio   
Weapon. The prototypes still haven't left the birthing pods, but at least   
you have and idea of were the Bio Weapons first originated." Doctor J.   
said.  
  
"So this is why Newport was the center of the war, this is why   
they are so heartless in battle upon us. It's because you fucking   
scientists fucking created these bastards! This is where they were fist   
created! Do you have any idea how many died because of your fucked up   
shit of a weapon?! Huh?!" Adin roared at the scientists who first created   
his mortal enemy since he was very young.  
  
"True, we did created your enemy, but we still do not know the   
reasoning for their holocaust of the human race on earth and not the   
colonies. We are so deeply sorry-" Doctor G was interrupted by Adin's   
next outburst.  
  
"You better be sorry because the blood of all those people,   
those children, my comrades, now stain your hands. There is no way   
anything would atone this action that cost the lives of hundreds of   
innocent humans! Nothing!" Adin then left the lab and marched down the   
halls angrily. Now harboring two truths that he was happier not knowing;   
the origin of his enemy, the Bio Weapons, and the identity of his mother,   
Relena Peacecraft.   
  
It was later in the day and Relena found Adin in the garden,   
working again on his rifle as if preparing for an upcoming battle. She   
walks up to him.  
  
"Adin, can we talk?" Relena politely asked he future son of   
her true love.  
  
"Umm, no, I'm not in the mood." Adin said with anger in his   
voice, knowing that he feels his mothers need to talk to him. "After   
what I've heard earlier, I'm not in the mood." He then got up from the   
bench, grabbing is rifle and started to walk away. " So later Relena."  
  
"Could you at least call me Mom, I mean you are my future-"  
  
"Nope, your not my mom yet. I'm not born in this year, so see   
yah." And he promptly walked away. Relena walked up to him, still wanting   
to talk.  
  
"Could you at least tell me why you hate me so much. I can feel   
it."  
  
"So, I got the empathy thing from you, huh? So this is my answer,   
not only the fact that I, a soldier from the ashes of a fallen humanity   
of Earth, was born from a pacifist, but to the fact that you are a   
stinking ARISTOCRAT!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right, and aristocrat. A cast of people who are filthy   
in wealth and don't have to work to get the money and think that their   
better then everyone else who do work for their finances. I've studied   
history and it shows that aristocrats and beurocrats, who are the same   
type of people if you ask me, start wars between humans."  
  
"I'm not like that."  
  
"Then tell me, before you met Pops, did you ever even thought   
of other people that are so called 'less fortunate' as different or   
equal, huh? Tell me? Not just on the colonies but on Earth as well."  
  
"Well I-"   
  
"See, yah don't. You haven't considered non-aristocrats as   
equals before you met Pops. You aristocrats are all the same." Adin   
then left the garden to find another place where he wouldn't be   
disturbed by such nonsense that he himself has not experience such as   
total pacifism. In his war torn life, he has never meet with such ideas   
and never considered reality until he came to the past. He then found   
himself in the Gundam Garage in which he found several familiar suits   
and then found Wing Zero, a suit that has saved him several times during   
the war. Adin then walks up to Heero who was working on Zero's software.   
"She's a real beauty huh?" Heero then turns to Adin.  
  
"You've piloted Zero?"  
  
"Yah, you insisted that I piloted Zero."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yah, don't know why though. Maybe I sort a remind you of what   
you were younger." Then Heero gets an idea of why. Maybe that he wanted   
to be like a father to Adin, but didn't want to know that he was Adin's   
father. For what reason for this deception? Is it because he somehow   
failed Adin, his sister Janiel, and Relena and that he didn't want to   
explain to him why in the near future? "Yo, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"What?" Heero deep thoughts was interrupted by his future spawn.  
  
"You were getting some negative vibes there." Heero still didn't   
believe that this person could actually be his son.  
  
"Hey Adin, what are you talking about?" Duo walks up to the two.  
  
"Pops was starting to get negative emotions there."  
  
"Heero? Emotional?"  
  
"Yah, it's a bit hard to believe that this stone hard freak has   
emotions, no offence Pops." Heero simply grunted.   
  
"How can you talk so much Adin?" Heero asked him.  
  
"Remember, I was raised by both you and the braided baka here."  
  
"Hey, you can't call me- What's a baka?" Duo was dumbfounded from   
Adin's insult.  
  
"Don't worry, Pops will call you that all the time soon enough."   
Then the two worked on Wing Zero together. Adin still finds this era   
alien and strange to him but he started to feel comfortable more and more the longer he stayed, though there are still concepts in which he is totally dumbfounded of. He continued on this existence in the past, knowing that when someone enters the gateway of the Chronic Displacement Equipment, they never return to the present in which they left and so he figures that he will never return to 239, nor will 239 will come to him and that is the only thing he feel proud of, knowing that fact that a certain girl will never bother him again. He was once again inside the lab and the latest memory they have seen was the final battle in which all of the forces of the Liberation Militias began a counterattack on the main hive and he was selected to be sent into the past to stop the Bio Weapons plans. "And I find myself here and the rest they say is history."  
  
"Do you remember anyone following you when you entered the   
gateway?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Nope, no one followed me to- Wait a minute, I do remember a   
shape following- Oh no, please no." Adin had fear in his eyes, that a   
sudden realization came to his mind, someone that he most despised had   
followed him to the past.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked. Then Pagan came to the lab.  
  
"Mister Adin, there's someone here to see you."  
  
"Who could it be?" 'Please let me be wrong, please.' Adin added   
mentally. He rushed towards the door, hoping that he was wrong, he was   
right. In front of the door, there was a girl of 25 years of age, with   
platinum blond hair, and wearing the same armor from the future and   
rifle. Adin promptly shut the door. "No, I'm right." The others were   
just staring at him, wondering who was out there.  
  
"Adin, is that you?" The girl said from the closed door.  
  
"Nope, no one goes by that name in this house. You must have   
the wrong address or something." Adin said in a nerdy tone of voice.   
  
"Adin, who was that?" Noin asked.  
  
"No one that you need to worry about yet."  
  
"Say, doesn't she look like that Rosalie girl of yours Zechs?"   
Duo asked while Adin continued to make hand gestures to get him to shut   
up.  
  
"Why don't you let her in Adin?" Several people asked.  
  
"Right, just don't mention me, 'kay?" Then he jumped onto the   
ceiling and held on with his fingertips and soles of his shoes. The   
group with the exemption of Heero Yuy was amazed to see that Adin could   
do something like that, then they opened the door and let Rosalie in   
the castle and she constantly looks around.   
  
"Have any of you ever seen a young man with honey colored hair   
and Aquarian eyes here? I'm looking for him." Rosalie asked the group.   
The group tried their best not to give Adin's location, but she caught   
on and found him hanging on the ceiling. "Adin, what are you doing up   
there? You could get hurt." Just then, Adin noticed that a piece of the   
ceiling that he was hanging on started to crack and he had a faint ideal   
of what would happen.  
  
"This is going to-" The peace broke off and he fell onto the   
floor with the piece crashing on his head. "Hurt!" The group gathered   
around the "crash site" and both Rosalie and Relena helped him out.   
When he finds Rosalie holding his arm, he pushes her aside roughly.   
"Away." Relena, Heero, and Duo have and idea why Adin didn't like   
Rosalie that much. Rosalie sees Milliardo and looked greatly surprised.  
  
"Father?" Rosalie whispered. Later on after a chaos when Adin   
was being chased by Rosalie, the group gathered at the family room and   
Rosalie sitting next to Adin while he pushes her away every time she   
comes too close.  
  
"Off." He said as he pushes Rosalie away. Both Milliardo and   
Lucrezia wondered why their own daughter would be attracted to her own   
cosine. Heero then was reminded of what Relena had done to him during   
the Eve Wars when he watches the two future children of war.  
  
"Is this the thing you didn't want to talk about Adin?" Duo   
joked.  
  
"Yes, I-Off- still do not understand why-Off- she would be   
attracted to-Off- me. I mean we are bloody cosines for crying out-Off-   
loud-Off!" Many of the girls with the exemption of Relena and Lucrezia   
were giggling every time Rosalie came to close to Adin and he would   
shove her away and every time he would say "Off."   
  
"Do you have and idea when this happened?"  
  
"Not as far as I remember. She's probably been pestering me   
ever since we were toddlers-Off." Adin said.   
  
"Well it was love at first sight with me." Rosalie said as she   
then cuddled against Adin.  
  
"And became my annoyance OFF!!! Do that one more time and I'll   
shoot you in the head."  
  
"Adin, you know your unable to do that." And she cuddled to him   
once more and Adin pulls out his rifle and shot it in her direction.   
He looks back and looks disappointed as he only singed her hair.  
  
"DAG NABIT I MISSED!!!" He threw his rifle to the floor in   
frustration, picked it up again and left the room. Rosalie stared with   
wide eyes for several moments before she fainted. The group were equally   
shocked as they rushed to Rosalie's aid. Even Heero was somewhat   
surprised to see that his somewhat curse has befallen upon his children.   
Did Adin really miss her intentionally or was it outside of his control   
like him when he was being acquainted to his future wife, Relena. Adin   
was found in his room, frustrated to the fact as to why he didn't blow   
her brains out earlier. He had the perfect opportunity and he screwed   
up and he did not miss consciously. Then a thought came to his mind that   
he did it subconsciously. "I have no feeling towards her exempt annoyance   
and hatred, that is fucking all!" At least that's what he hoped that   
was all.   
  
Each and everyday, he would help Heero with the maintenance   
of Wing Zero and everyday there is at least one chase in which Adin was   
the one running away and Rosalie was the one who was chasing towards.   
It was annoying at first, but then they got used to it and everyday,   
the couples with the exemption of Relena and Heero would ask them about   
their future children. Then they asked him to go into the memory   
visualizer and everyone was present.  
  
In this memory, Adin was about four years of age and he was   
following two elder versions of Duo and Heero along with another group   
of unknown militia soldier. Following him was the orphans and following   
closely behind him was the two year old Rosalie. The group were wandering   
within the ruins of Newport City and by the look of the amount of equipment   
and crates being carried, they had not found their Headquarters yet. Adin   
was looking around for no apparent reason. Then he sees a large ruin   
that used to be the Newport Mall.  
  
"Pops, look at what I found!" Adin pointed at the mall. Heero   
then patted Adin's head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Good work, you'll make a fine scout Adin."  
  
"'Ell no I'm not going to be a soup-scout." Adin corrected his   
lip.  
  
"And why not Adin?"  
  
"'Cuz soups-scouts are the firm-first ones to get shop-shot.   
Stinking lip!"  
  
"Don't worry kid, the lip thing will end soon enough when you   
get older." Duo advised the young Adin.  
  
"Beeper-better, this lip is strapping- starting to make me   
pups-nuts. Ugh!" Adin corrected himself again.  
  
"Well I think it's kawaii Adin-kun." The little two year old   
Rosalie said.  
  
"Rosalie-bark-baka, nobody's listening to you so shut up."  
  
"Papa tells me that God is listening to us."  
  
"Well whatever his name isn't replaying- replying to us." He   
attempted the finger that Duo had taught him but only raised his pinky.   
"Dag nabit, wrong finger."  
  
"Adin, I don't think that you're suppose to learn that when   
your that young." Heero told Adin.  
  
"Funny, Duo said that I should learn it because there are   
always people that annoy you Pops." Heero then gave Duo his patient   
Death Glare and he shrugged nervously. Just then, there was an   
explosion and the foot soldier scattered and the children were shown   
a temporary shelter. Adin and the other kids watch as Heero and the   
other militia soldiers rushed off into battle against the Bio Weapons.   
Adin then sees a rifle by him and he quickly picks it up the rifle and   
holds it over his shoulder.  
  
"Adin, what are you doing?" Bartholomew asked Adin.  
  
"I have no glue-clue. But I'm not just going to sit here and   
watch Pops and others get killed. It's kill or be killed." Adin said   
and then he felt Rosalie on his foot.  
  
"But you'll get hurt Adin-kun."  
"That'll be the waist-least of my worries and don't call me   
Adin-kun and get of of my beg-leg." Then Adin rushed into battle   
followed closely by Janiel, both having no clue as to what to due but   
fire at the enemy. "RAAAAAA!!!!!" He was a good shot for his age and   
size as he plucked one Bio Weapon after another and Heero spots the   
two twins.  
  
"Adin? Janiel? What are you doing here?" Heero asked.  
  
"'Were here to yelp- help Pops." Then there were several   
explosions off in the distance.  
  
"This is not safe, you have to get back to the others."  
  
"But Pops-" Adin was interrupted by an unknown soldier.  
  
"We got them on the run. We've beat them." The soldier shouted.  
  
"That was too easy." Heero said bluntly.  
  
"Humph, easy my foot. Those Bio Weapons did give us a real   
beating." Duo said.  
  
"Well lets set up our base in there." Heero pointed at the mall   
ruin.  
  
"What? In there?" Heero nodded.   
  
"It's large enough to house Mobile Suits and ammunition."  
  
"Heero, you do realize that we don't have Mobile Suits. And   
Wufei won't be able to produce even Leo Mobile suits until he can   
repair the MO II construction zones and that will take weeks and we   
still have no idea how to transport them here."  
  
"Then we'll cross that bridge when we meet it." Adin puts a   
hand over his eyes and scans the area.  
  
"What bridge Pops, I don't see it?" As the soldiers assembled   
into the building, the orphans were reunited again.  
  
"Oh Adin-kun, you were wonderful." Rosalie was complicating   
Adin's recent actions.  
  
"Shut up." He then turned to Bartholomew. "I'm so sorry that   
you had-have to handle this." Adin pointed at Rosalie.  
  
"Tell me about it. Say Quatre, what do you think we're going   
to do now?" Bartholomew asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not a psychic." Quatre II said.  
  
"Come on, last one is a stinking Bio Weapon." The orphans   
laughed as they ran towards the ruin mall and trying to beat everyone   
else from reaching it first. Adin was the first to enter the mall and   
something caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks and before he   
realized his mistakes, the other orphans crash into him and they formed   
a pile of fallen orphans and at the very bottom was Adin. "Hey I can't   
breath!" Cried the muffled voice of young Adin. Everyone who was able   
to pull them selves out stood up and helped the others and all that was   
left was Rosalie and Adin. "Away." Adin warned as soon as Rosalie came   
too close to him.   
  
"Why'd you stop Adin?" Noel asked. Adin simply pointed at a   
store filled with odd objects. "What is that?"  
  
"Why'd you asking me for? I'm just as buffered-baffled as you   
guys are." They walked up towards the ruin store and the first thing   
they saw was a ragged teddy bear with its stuffing escaping from its   
stitches. "That thing looks ugly if you ask me."  
  
"Adin, you shouldn't judge things just by their exterior looks."   
Rosalie told Adin.  
  
"Rosalie, like I said before, nobody's listening to you. And   
besides, do you have an idea of what bat-wack-that thing is?" Rosalie   
just shrugged. "Then it's settled then. This thing will be called Ugly   
until-"  
  
"It's a teddy bear Adin." Heero walked up to them.  
  
"A what?" Adin asked.  
  
"The thing is called a teddy bear, a doll used to play with by  
you children before the war with the Bio Weapons."  
  
"What kid would want to play with that ugly thing?" Adin   
pointed at the ragged teddy bear.  
  
"It didn't always looked like that Adin." Then Heero grabbed   
an aging, but still intact teddy bear and handed it to Adin. "This is   
what they normally looked like."  
  
"I'd still call it Ugly." Adin said with a grotesque face as   
he sized up the doll in his arms. The orphan girls began to grow an   
interest towards the relic toy.  
  
"I think it's cute." Rosalie stated.  
  
"Rosalie, nobody's listen-" Adin was caught short by Heero   
placing a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I believe that it is rude to say that to her Adin."  
  
"Oh and you are Pops?" Adin crossed his arms, poorly. He tried   
every formation to try to get the basic shape right. "Close enough."  
  
"Adin's got you there Heero." Duo then received a punch in the   
face for that remark.  
  
"And that proves my joint-point." And Adin tosses the teddy   
bear to Rosalie. "Here, yah can keep old ugly here."  
  
"Thank you Adin, your so kind-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Adin loudly grunted to her.  
  
"And what about the rest of us brother?" Janiel asked her twin   
brother.  
  
"Hey, there's more where that came from." Adin thumb-pointed   
at the store and the orphans rushed in to collect their booty. Heero   
looks at Adin, expecting him to go with the other orphans. "What? What   
are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Aren't you going to join them?"  
  
"And what would I find interesting about a-" Adin was   
interrupted by Quatre II's discovery.  
  
"Hey, I found a rifle!"  
  
"Hey wait! Save me one." Adin rushed into the ruin toy store.   
Duo chuckled.  
  
"And to think, those kids would be begging their parents to   
take them there if the Bio Weapons didn't attacked." Adin then tripped   
and fell into a bin filled with action figures.  
  
"What are these guys?" He figured that the action figure were   
actual living people and decided to free them of their plastic bondage.   
"Hey guys, we got some trapped soldiers here!"  
  
"What, where?" Hollered Anastasia.  
  
"Right over here." The group gathered at the bin and looked at   
the action figures.  
  
"I think that their already dead." Jean Diana Winner said.  
  
"Guess so. Might as well give them a proper burial." Bartholomew   
then thought for a minute and said. "Dose anyone know what a proper   
burial is?" There were several shaking of heads. "Lets ask Heero then."   
The group then gathered at where Heero was standing and he had seen what   
they were looking at.   
  
"Kids, their just toys." Heero flatly said. The orphans did a   
double take and then they realized that the soldiers were toys.  
  
"Oh." The orphans said in union.  
  
And then Adin woke up. "That was pleasant." Was the first thing Adin   
said after waking up. Several members began to chuckle at this memory.   
"What?"  
  
"You were cute when you were younger." Hilde and Dorothy said.  
  
"Huh? What's so cute about me?" Adin asked.  
  
"Your funny lip." Hilde said.  
  
"Don't remind me." Then he looked at Heero. "I still can't   
believe that Stone Cold Heero Yuy here is actually my father. No   
offence."  
  
"None taken." Heero flatly replied.  
  
"Right, and Miss Cheery Pacifist Airhead is my mother."  
  
"Adin, you shouldn't call me, your own mother that." Relena   
scolded him.  
  
"Look, I have learned from my experiences that there are just   
some facts that should be remained unknown and I was happier before,   
and it seems that this is one of them."   
  
"But Adin-" Rosalie was interrupted by Adin's next outburst.  
  
"Shut up Rosalie, nobody's listening to you, nobody's listening   
to you, nobody's listening to you, right!"  
  
"Don't you dare speak to my daughter in that tone of voice!"   
Milliardo then became defensive of his daughter.  
  
"Hey Mills-"  
  
"Adin, I said don't call me Mills!"  
  
"Right, whatever Mills-"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME MILLS!!! MY NAME IS MILLIARDO!!!" Then the two   
began an argument in which a few insults and curses were thrown at each   
other and were on the verge to make a fistfight when they were   
controlled by headlocks. "Lucrezia, what are you doing?"  
  
"Let me at him! Let me at him! Let me at him!"   
  
"Shut up you bastard of a brat!"  
  
"Oh that is it! It's now on white boy!"  
  
"I'm going to bust your ass, you ingrate of a child!"  
  
"Bring it on whitey! I'm right here!" It took the group several   
anarchy filled minutes to try and cool the tempers of the two combatants.   
The two avoided each other for the remainder of the day, not wanting to   
see the other anytime soon. The Gundam pilots went to their Gundams as   
they received information of a missile silo was being controlled by   
unknown rebels and Adin wanted to join up, but Heero refused. "Aw come   
on, I know how to pilot a Mobile Suit. Let me go with yah guys!"  
  
"I said no Adin and that's it!"  
  
"But, but-"  
  
"No buts! I do not want you to get hurt."  
  
"You, worried I'd get hurt? Come on you know me better than   
that? I'm not like Uncle Duo over here."  
  
"Hey, stop making jokes about me!" Duo called from his cockpit   
waving his fist.  
  
"Come on. You've trusted me with a Mobile Suit before-or after-   
you know what I mean." Heero pondered for several seconds before-  
  
"Right, just don't get yourself killed." Adin jumped as he raced   
towards the only available Mobile Suit, a White Taurus. The Gundams   
and the Taurus launched from the hangar bay and towards the missile   
silo. Relena then ran into the hangar and watched as the Gundams   
launched.  
  
'Heero, Adin, please be alright.' Relena thought as she sees   
the Gundams streak the sky. At the missile silo, the pilots find   
themselves under fire by modified Leos and Aries. The Leo had huge   
European style shields and had what seemed to be a gem at the center   
of the shield, beam cannons on each shoulder, armored skirt, large   
machine rifle with army knife bayonet, missile pods on its Gundam   
style legs and a head shaped like that of a motorcycle helmet. The   
Aries where also different for they lacked the bulky jet engines and   
thick thighs of the old Aries model and were replaced by smaller jet   
thrusters that were attached to its back and the legs fold into wings   
in flight mode and had machine cannons on it's shoulder and internal   
missiles in its wings and had beam sabers stored in its hips. Both the   
Aries and Leos were painted with black and red colors.  
  
"Whoa, where did they come from?" Duo asked as several beam   
cannons fired at him.  
  
"Those are Bio Weapon Mobile Suits." Adin eyes widen at the   
sight of the Mobile Suits.  
  
"What?" All of the pilots said in union.  
  
"During the war, the Bio Weapons started to salvage Mobile   
Suit parts and started to rebuild and modify the designs of all Mobile   
Suits so they are lethal and more agile than standard mobile suits.   
They can even be proven a match for a Gundam."  
  
"Well, lets find that out." Wufei then thrusts forward and   
uses his beam triton to eliminate most of the Aries in the air. Twice   
that many replaced them as the Leos began a sky sweep attack with their   
plasma weapons. Trowa fires all of his missiles at the Leos but most   
of them survived the barrage with their energy shields and continued   
their defense. Quatre and Duo made close up assaults with their blades   
and sliced the Leos one by one, Heero and Adin fire their beam cannons   
at the surviving Aries that fired their remaining missiles that were   
easily dodged. Wufei made a huge break in the defense line and there   
was a gap for the Gundams to pass through, but with difficulty with the   
masses of Leos armed with beam sabers and soon enough, every mobile   
suit was facing ten Leos at a time.  
  
"This is not good. These are not good odds. You get use to it."   
The pilots, minus Heero, looks at him strangely. "What?" He slices   
through three Leos at once.  
  
"Get used to it?" Duo exclaims as he slices two more Leos.  
  
"Yah, this happens every other hour in a deep campaign." Adin   
uses his special cannon to wipe out a group of Leos. The Gundam then   
gain access to the silo, Quatre, Duo and Wufei kept the Bio Weapons'   
Mobile Suit at bay while the remaining pilots entered the base. In   
Adin's perspective, the Bio Weapons were sending full barrages against   
them. To the pilot's perspective, they were simply firing warning shots   
to scare off unnecessary lives. Like-  
  
"Civilians." Heero said as he fired another round of bullets at   
the Bio Weapons.  
  
"Say what?" Adin asked his future father.  
  
"They are shooting us as if we are nothing but civilians and   
they are firing warning shots and yet we are killing them. They are   
attacking at full strength only at you."  
  
"I don't get it. Why are they trying to kill me and yet spare   
your lives. They attacked us when we got to the silos."  
  
"They were firing warning shots at us and yet we are killing   
them." The pilots finally reached the main control center of the silo   
base and they faced overwhelming odds of Bio Weapons and a group of   
them seem to be programming the launch sequence at a current unknown   
target. After several minutes of fierce fighting, the silo was taken   
back and the Bio Weapons retreated. Heero went to see what their target   
was and what they found made more questions then answers. "Launch time   
is T-minus nine years, seven months, fourteen days, fifty-six minutes   
and twenty-two seconds?"  
  
"What kind of launch time is that? I mean, come on what are   
they waiting for?" Adin asked as if expecting no answer.  
  
"It seems that they are targeting something that would be   
coming until that time."  
  
"Yah, but what are they targeting? The quadrant points of the   
'suppose' target is nothing more than space and more space. No colonies,   
no shipping lines, no civilization, no nothing. Just space."  
  
"Exempt for something that arrives periodically." Heero stated   
as he turns away from the terminal.  
  
"What a comet?" Adin questioned sarcastically.  
  
"From the data downloaded, yes." The pilots found several   
missile silos and laser cannons targeting several target areas that   
seems to be the path of a comet that has an astronomically close path   
to earth. A comet that seems to have never seen the light of the sun   
this close, yet.  
  



	5. Future's Endgame Chapter 4: Of Love and ...

Chapter 4: Of Love and Chaos  
  
"So your telling me is that the Bio Weapons sent hundreds of   
their warriors and machines to the past, almost halted an all out   
attack on their home hive just to take out a stinking comet? That   
doesn't make any sense." Adin Lowe simply stated from Heero's   
hypothesis. "I mean why do all that just to take out a comet that isn't   
even here yet?"  
  
"Adin, dose every Bio Weapon sent to the past know the mission   
objectives?" Heero asked.  
  
"They should. I mean they're linked mentally into a huge   
communication net. They can recall the memory and information of a Bio   
Weapon that's been three years dead and it's still fresh. We couldn't   
even overhear their communications without a telepath and even with a   
telepath, that person has to face countless thoughts of individual Bio   
Weapons. That is a lot of pressure for one brain to handle. Why'd you   
asked?"  
  
"We might be able to find out their mission if we could just   
get at least one of them and get a mind scan." Heero said.  
  
"One problem with that plan of yours Pops, Bio Weapons don't   
give up that easily and they don't show their plans lightly." Adin   
reminded his father to be.  
  
"And even if that is not true, we don't even know where they   
are or where they are going to strike next. From the reports show, they   
have reprogrammed every defense system in the entire Earth Sphere   
targeting that uncharted comet." Wufei said.  
  
"Yah Heero, you can't expect one to fall right out of the sky-"   
Then out of nowhere, a Bio Weapon crashed through the roof of the Castle   
and landed right at there feet. The groups were amazed that this Bio Weapon   
just appeared before them while it shook its head from the impact and it   
slowly rose to its hooves and slowly scanned the room. It did no movement   
to retaliate against the group, nor any threats acted against them. It   
continued until it read sight of Adin and raised its arm.  
  
"Oh shit." Adin barely evaded the energy discharge and he ran   
from the room. "What a time to leave my gun in my room." The Bio Weapon   
then stalked Adin as it readied its weapon. Relena then spies the Bio   
Weapon and was in a state of shock as it stride right past her and gently   
shoves her aside which causes her to fall as it stalked the future soldier.   
Heero came to her side and watched as the Bio Weapon searches for its   
target. Adin continued to ran until he reaches his room and continued   
to chant. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit....." He grabs his rifle and   
when he turns to exit, the Bio Weapon stood at the door frame and raised   
his arm. "Oh fuck." Adin turned and jumped from his bedroom window.   
"That wasn't smart." He said as he fell upon his face. The Bio Weapon   
followed him and landed perfectly on its hooves. "Oh real fare, you get   
to land on your feet while I smash my face in the mud." Adin jumps again   
as the Bio Weapon fired. He raised his rife and begun to fire Plasma   
discharges at the Bio Weapon. It merely shifted its legs and torso to   
avoid the fire. "Huh, new model." Adin rushed back into the palace,   
hopping to gain some cover before the Bio Weapon blows him away.  
  
"Adin what are you-" Rosalie was interrupted when she sees the   
Bio Weapon approaching. Finding cover and her rifle, Rosalie pulls Adin   
to her and into the hiding place. "Just like old time huh Adin." Rosalie   
fires a grenade which knocks the Bio Weapon to the ground and it struggles   
to get up. "Isn't this romantic."  
  
"Shut up Rose, this is nowhere near romantic!" Adin fires a   
grenade that knocks the Bio Weapon in the air. "And we are fucking cosines   
for crying out loud!" The soldiers fired numerous rounds of plasma fire   
and the Bio Weapon continues to avail the fire. Heero then intervenes by   
taking Adin's rifle and fires several rounds and thereby seriously wounding   
the Bio Weapon. "That's Pops for yah. Never misses a shot." Adin pats Heero   
on the back to congratulate him. The group takes the body to the lab to   
read its mind and the future yet to come. The scientists attack the corps   
into the machine and they search for the future that is yet to come. The   
cause of the mission and the war upon Earth.  
  
In the mind of the Bio Weapon there is a schematic of the Earth   
Sphere and the path of the comet that the Bio Weapons call Plaque and   
in the time set by the timers, the comet appears near the orbit of Mars   
and numerous projectiles vaporizing the comet. It then repeats again   
but this time, there was an insert of a strange crystalline object and   
the comet's tail passes right through the Earth Sphere and it then the   
image of the Earth slowly covered in a green matter and rapidly, the   
colonies and the moon is covered as well. Then a memory flash appears   
and it is seen through the eyes of the first born Bio Weapon and it is   
listening to the conversation of the Scientists, its creators.   
  
"Our tests of this alien virus has proven negative to carbon-based   
life forms. But the virus can always adapt to our biology." Professor H   
said.  
  
"And this pathogen that it inject into the surrounding liquid   
environment is equally unknown. It seems, by its nature, to travel in   
the hostile environment of space, enter a planet's atmosphere and get   
absorbed into the soil, absorbed in the local plant life and enters higher   
life forms from the food chain and then every organism on the planet is   
contaminated." Dr. J said.  
  
"First the Earth is infected, then humanity itself. How are we   
going to stop it?" Master O asked.  
  
"According to my calculations, only a small population of the   
cattle wildlife in the orient has been fully contaminated and it wouldn't   
be long until humans on Earth is infected." Professor G stated.  
  
"Is there any other way for the alien virus to travel to new   
hosts besides the food chain?" Professor M asked.  
  
"From the biology of the virus, I'd say that it's secondary   
approach is through biological fluids like tears, blood, saliva, sweat   
and other liquids like it." While the scientists discuss, the "Screen"   
of the first Bio Weapon shows all of the information about the alien   
virus, Earth Sphere Transportation Network, Defense System and medical   
records and downloads the information to other first Bio Weapon and the   
Firsts concluded to create this mission as a medical emergency and the   
final words before activation was "Mission Accepted."  
  
The scientists discovered the download too late and soon the   
Bio Weapons bursts out of their tubes and slaughtered the scientists   
and burned their bodies and then they hacked into the internet and bought   
several explosives and canceled all flights to the colonies and then   
the infamous guerrilla campaign began which resulted in the utter   
destruction of shuttle flights, massacres and base raids which results   
with the First Counterattack of Nuclear Missiles and the Liberation   
Militia-Bio Weapon War. Endless bloodshed, massacres, and bodies and   
all too soon it ends.  
  
"So the war happened because some guys were afraid of a cold?"   
Adin blurted after the memory scan.  
  
"It seems to be." Wufei said next. Professor S then walked up   
to the group with a pitrie dish of Adin's blood.  
  
"I just discovered that the unknown organism that is contaminated   
young Adin's blood is not a virus, but is more of an Anti-virus."   
Professor S then explains the biology and the unknown substance of the   
alien anti-virus. The substance that the anti-virus is what makes the   
anti-virus an anti-virus. The substance kills all diseases and illnesses.   
This shows one again the tragedy of misinformation to a machine, especially   
a machine of flesh and blood. The scientists then began to farm the   
anti-virus for the miracle substance, but were careful of their work   
for the knowledge of the Bio Weapon's retaliation of the anti-virus.   
The Gundam pilots then began raids against the Bio Weapon and their   
crusade against the alien anti-virus that they believe to be the end of   
humanity that they self programmed to protect and the pilots foil the Bio   
Weapons plot to ensure the safety of the public. After several months   
of continued fighting, the pilots began to tire from battle and soon   
find themselves intrigued with other interests. Heero was the first to   
dig deep for his feelings for Relena, then Quatre wonders about Dorothy's   
feelings towards him and then both Milliardo and Lucrezia and Duo and   
Hilde become more interment towards their relationship with each other   
and Trowa and Catharine found their counterparts of their future children.   
One day when the pilots received a report of unknown Mobile Suits sighted   
and both Wufei and Adin rushed to their Gundams, they find that they are   
the only ones responding to the possible threat.  
  
"What the fuck, where did everyone go?" Adin cursed the other   
pilot's absences.  
  
"They are probably out with their onnas." Grunted the ever   
pissed off Wufei. Adin did not noticed the absence of the other pilots   
until know. He didn't mind borrowing Wing Zero from his father, but his   
constant absence is getting on his nerves.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous. They wouldn't have ignored a   
mission like this before."  
  
"Not until your arrival to our era Adin. You must mind that."   
  
"Hey, that's right. Until I appeared, the other pilots never   
thought of their relationships with their female counterparts until I   
arrived, until I've shown them their future children. Now it's been   
what, two years since I've arrived and-"   
  
"Which reminds me of something-" Wufei was interrupted by Adin's   
outburst.  
  
"Oh no, not you too."  
  
"Relax, I just want to know what is my place in the war."  
  
"Oh that, I thought that you were going to ask about your   
future children or something."  
  
"I wouldn't be caught dead at a subject like that. Now tell me   
of my role."  
  
"Well for starters, you were the Admiral of the upper atmosphere   
space forces based on the old resource satellite MO II that constructs   
the Liberation Suits." Then Rosalie appeared next to them. "What do you   
want now Rose? We need to go."  
  
"May I come with you Adin?"  
  
"No! I will not let some onna screw up the mission."  
  
"Relax admiral, she has proven a good pilot in several battles."   
Rosalie's heart skipped a beat and Wufei's mouth started to drop as they   
heard this before. "But she's still a pain in the ass. Now go one and   
pick a Gundam. We got some Bio Weapons to blow away." As the three   
remaining pilots prepare for their next encounter with the enemy of the   
future, Relena and Heero discuss their feelings towards each other. The   
two walked in the garden, hand in hand(Aw, how kawaii. I think I'm going   
to regurgitate.) and were silent until Relena broke it.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I've been thinking, about all of this. Our son, the war, the   
anti-virus, everything. It just makes me think of how all of this could   
happen to us."  
  
"As we have seen, the Bio Weapons have misinterpreted the   
information of the anti-virus."  
  
"Yes, that and I'm not sure how are we going to deal with it."   
She then found Heero just centimeters to her face, almost as if he was   
readying with a kiss, in his hand was a ring.  
  
"Together Relena, we'll deal it together." Relena's heart skipped   
a beat and she leaned forward, the two lips pressed together as one.   
Others on the matter, did not find the answer from peace.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit." Adin swore as he was surrounded by enemy   
Mobile Suits that unsheathed their beam sabers. Wufei finds himself   
overwhelmed with enemy Tragos that fired barrages of beams and Rosalie   
becomes tired from attacking the Aries with the Sand rock Custom. They   
are outnumbered twenty-to-one from Bio Weapon Mobile Suits and it took   
a great deal of their energy to destroy several them and their minds   
are bothered by stress of overwhelming odds as the Mobile Suits pressed   
on their attack. After an hour of fighting, the three returned home and   
to find that there were several slightly unexpected surprises awaited   
for them. "Could you repeat that, I thought that you said you were all   
getting married." All of them nodded.  
  
"That is so wonderful!" Rosalie exclaimed. Wufei did not looked   
pleased, seeing that about all of his fellow comrades are engaged in   
matrimony. The months passed and there were several marriages between   
the group and the years flew by and the activities of the Bio Weapons   
died down until they were nothing. Peace has once again been achieved   
in the would, but there are those who wanted nothing to deal with the   
peace. At a political conference in Vienna, Vice Foreign Minister Relena   
Yuy began to make one of her speeches of peace. Adin Lowe stands by as   
a body guard along with his father Heero Yuy and the other Preventers   
to make sure that no one would try to assassinate the Minister. Among   
the crowd, a cloaked figure readies his pistol and awaits the end of   
her speech. Then people begun to clap at the end of her speech and Adin   
walks up to Relena.  
  
"Great speech Relena. You should try writing novels." Adin slips   
and pushes Relena away just as the pistol of the assassin fired and   
struck his chest. Adin fell upon the floor and Preventers rush to remove   
the weapon from the assassin. Relena turns towards her future son and   
sees that he is has a bullet wound in his chest and his own blood is   
spilt upon the ground. Relena then stumbles towards his body and then   
starts to weep. Heero goes to her side to comfort her as she sees her   
son killed by a bullet that was meant for her. Duo then walks to Adin's   
body and finds that his eyes are still widen in surprise and pain even   
after death. He bends down to close his eyes when Duo spots a tube with   
a note on Adin's armor. He plucks it out and reads the letter.  
  
Duo  
  
This tube contains nanobots that are capable of healing his   
wounds and after that, he'll need blood type +O and the breath of life  
to revive him.  
  
Colonel Heero Yuy, 12th Liberation Militia Group, Newport Front.  
  
"Heero, you sly dog." Duo whispered as he turned Adin's body   
over and applied the nanobots upon his would that looks like a   
transparent blob.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing?"  
  
"You should know, you gave this to me." Heero looked on puzzled   
and then Duo answered. "These are nanobots that you placed on Adin's   
uniform in the future." The nanobots begin their reconstruction of Adin's   
wound and after several minutes, the wound was finally healed and Duo   
applied CPR. Adin opened his eyes just in time to see that Duo was   
about to apply to him another breath. Adin pushed him away and he felt   
pain.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Relena rushed to his side.  
  
"Adin are you alright?"  
  
"Ugh, feels like something went through my gut." Adin was sent   
to a hospital in Vienna and she was mobbed by the media to find out who   
that mysterious man was. Adin received his blood and they returned to   
Cinq to find more of the media.  
  
"Minister Yuy, who was the man that-"  
  
"Do you have any idea who was the attack-"  
  
"-is the man in question have any relation with the Yuy-"  
  
"May I have a comment from you of this unusual event?"  
  
"Minister Yuy-" They almost swarmed Heero and Relena Yuy if it   
weren't for the threats of Adin Lowe's rifle.  
  
"Now get the fuck away! She dose not need to speak with anyone   
now so just get your asses out of here."  
  
"What about freedom of the press?" Then Adin pointed his rifle   
towards the reporter's head and the rifle made a hum as if powering up.  
  
"Now, if you want your head blown off, I'd suggest that you   
leave her alone." Once the group was in the confines of the castle,   
they were able to relax. "Shit, those guys act just like tropic cannibals.   
Can't get away without them piling up on yah."  
  
"That is what they call the media and paparazzi Adin, you can   
never get away from them." Milliardo advised Adin.  
  
"The war was safer than this." Outside, they can still hear the   
sounds of reporters.   
  
"They'll soon find out about all of this. With you as both Heero   
and Relena's future son and the ability to time travel and all." Trowa   
stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, if you guys need me, I'll be in the hangar bay and working   
on the Gundams." Adin said as he walked towards the hall.  
  
"Why do you want to do that? There are no threats at this moment."   
Relena asked her future son.  
  
"Because I don't have anything else to do." The day went on   
quickly and soon it was sunset and everyone else was famished for dinner,   
everyone else exempt Adin. He was too busy with the maintenance of the   
Gundams to think of food and for four weeks, he upgraded the Gundams   
with his knowledge of future technology. He continued to weld the   
gundanium alloy so that they would be more resistant of impacts and   
updated the aging hydraulics of the framework with something that   
shouldn't be existing for decades. He added other weapons to the   
Gundams out of boredom and installed plasma Vulcan guns with the   
standard bullet Vulcan guns and plasma cannons on the shoulders next   
to the shoulder machine cannons. The wiring was replaced with AC 239   
bio-circuitry that is as fast and reliable as the human nervous system   
and the computer core replaced by a crystalline silicon brain core that   
has actual intelligents that can learn and remember. He was working on   
plans on a Minosaki reactor core when the group arrived in the hangar   
bay. Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were shocked to see that their Gundams   
were altered and Heero was somewhat amused.  
  
"What did you do to Nataku!" Wufei bellowed at the site of his   
Gundam. Adin turned around with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, I see that you've noticed the upgrades on the Gundams. They   
are quite superior than their previous state and I'm working on a Minosaki   
reactor to replace those dangerous fusion reactors. Those things give   
off radiation and the Minosaki reactor is so much powerful than the   
fusion reactors and safer too." Wufei grabbed him by the collar and pulled   
him right to his face.  
  
"I do not want Nataku tampered with without my permission!" Wufei   
practically screamed at his face, but Adin kept a straight face.   
  
"Don't worry, the only difference in the Gundams besides the   
added built in weaponry is it's speed. The reflexes are greatly   
improved and the computer core is able to learn from the information   
it has learned. It will be a great ally for yah." Adin pulled Wufei   
off of him and walked away, but then his stomach rumbled and he said.   
"I'm starving, what's for dinner."  
  
"Adin, it's morning." Quatre said.  
  
"Morning! You mean I was up all night working on the Gundams?!"  
  
"Actually, you've been here for the past four weeks."  
  
"Four weeks? Man, time sure dose fly." The pilots tried out   
their upgraded Gundams and were amazed by their performance. It was   
like they are the Gundams and not a pilot. They can actually see   
through the eyes of a Gundam and not screens, to feel the weight of a   
Gundam lifting and object and the reaction time is unbelievable. It   
was like the Gundams were actually an extension of the pilots, no the   
actual body of the pilots. The computer core even predicted attacks   
and the pilots would respond by avoiding or blocking the attack. It was   
like the Zero System, but without the consequences of madness. After   
the test run, the pilots agreed with the future upgrades of the Gundams.   
Adin had many surprise up his sleeve as he continued to work on the   
Gundams. He was even giving tips to the scientists about the technologies   
of 239. About a year later, the upgrades of the Gundams were complete   
and were even better than before. By that time, the first of the next   
generation of soldiers was a month away from birth. "So that's little   
old' Bartholomew in there huh?"  
  
Adin was relieved to see that his childhood friend from the   
future is about to be born. Rosalie still couldn't believe that she could   
actually see her brother again. She can still remember the time that   
she lost her own brother in battle.  
  
It was the year AC 239 and a transport ship was landing towards   
the Newport front and the soldiers were in their mobile suits and escorting   
the transport that would be used to stop the Bio Weapons once and for   
all.   
  
"This is Captain Bartholomew Peacecraft of the 12th Liberation   
Militia Group. We are approaching combat space. Everyone prepare for   
enemy attack." Just as he predicted, several wings of Bio Weapon Aero   
Plane Jet Fighters fired volleys of missiles at the soldiers and soon   
there was a full air battle. Rosalie's rifle began to jam and then an   
Aero Fighter activated a beam rifle on its underside and fired. Rosalie   
found her brother pushing her MS away from the beam and struck the beam   
head on in the cockpit area of the Tall Geese III.  
  
"BROTHER!!!!!" She never said goodbye to him as the Gundam   
exploded along with the Aero Fighter.  
  
Rosalie finds that tears are building in her eyes and she   
turned away from the group. Lucrezia noticed that her daughter was a  
bout to cry.  
  
"Rose, what's wrong."  
  
"I *sob* really don't want*sniff* to talk about it." With that   
said, Rosalie ran from the room. The group looked in confusion.  
  
"Gees, what's wrong with her?" Duo asked.  
  
"Like she said, she doesn't want to talk about it." Adin said.   
Many of the group were surprised to see that Adin, who has a difficult   
time being friendly to his own cousin was actually sympathizing with   
her.  
  
"And why's that Adin?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"It's a difficult subject to talk about but-"  
  
"Just spit it out." Milliardo barked softly.  
  
"Well, let's just say that Bartholomew died in the line of duty."   
The group gasped and the Peacecraft couple were shocked. "During a   
skirmish in 239, Bart was shot by a beam rifle while protecting his   
little sister and his mobile suit, the Tall Geese III exploded." He   
then fished out a pair of dog tags out of his pocket. "All that was   
left of him were his dog tags." Adin then handed it to Noin and Milliardo.   
"He was a real pal of mine." He sighed and walked out of the room.  
  
"Do you have and idea of what's it like to lose a loved one   
Adin?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Like I said 'It's a difficult subject to talk about.'" And he   
left the room. A memory from the distant future popped into his head.   
A memory he did not like the most.  
  
It was the year 235 and there was a heavy ground battle on the   
outskirts of New Port and many mobile suits were shot down and Bio Weapon   
troops begun their advancement. Several soldiers had to find protection   
from Bio Weapon fire and many of them died in the attempt. Adin and his   
twin sister, Janiel, found themselves behind a piece of building that   
collapsed several years ago. They made strike and hide fire as they   
tried to kill off as many Bio Weapons as possible. Their protection   
soon began to wear from continual fire.  
  
"This is fucking shit, that's what it is, fucking shit!" Adin   
killed off three Bio Weapons and wounded ten more.  
  
"Where's that back up, they should have been here by now!"   
Janiel launched a grenade that killed off twenty Bio Weapons, yet they   
continued their advance. Adin yanked his sister down and a discharged   
passed the area in which her head was previously occupying.  
  
"Keep your head low Sis, you can get your head blown off that   
way."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Bro." She stood up and fired again, but   
as she went down for cover, she slipped and fell out and all of the Bio   
Weapons targeted her. They fired and the discharges impaled her and blood   
burned from her wounds for the last time.  
  
"JANIEL NOOOO!!!!!!!" Adin's scream didn't save his sister. She   
collapsed on the ground and was free to be shot to pulp. He pulled the   
body back to the protection of the slab and tried desperately to bandage   
her wounds. "You idiot, why didn't you keep your head down!" Adin's eyes   
streamed tears as he franticly tried to stop the bleeding that he knows   
to be useless and just couldn't admit it. His own sister was dieing and   
there is nothing he can do to stop it.  
  
"I knew you would say something like that." Janiel's voice began   
to weaken and she coughed up her own life blood.  
  
"Just shut up and stay still. You're loosing too much blood."  
  
"Adin, can you make a promise for me?"  
  
"What the- You want me to make a promise at a time like this."   
Discharges flew through the air and the cry of dieing soldiers filled   
the ears.   
  
"Just promise me that you won't blame yourself. Promise me."   
Her breathing became shallower and shallower with each passing of time.  
  
"I promise Sis, I promise."  
  
"Thank you....." And then his twin sister closed her eyes and   
breathed the last time as she laid dead in his arms.  
  
"RRAAAAAAA!!!!!" Adin stood up from the slab and fired all of   
his might against the onslaught of the Bio Weapons. He yelled a warriors   
cry that echo throughout his mind for as long as he lived.  
  
Adin sat in front of the fireplace in the late night and just   
stared. The memory of his sister's death ringed in his ears as he stared   
at the flames. Relena walked up to him and heard him humming a familiar   
melody that her foster mother sung to her to sleep when she was little.  
  
"Don't you think it's late Adin? You should be in bed." Relena   
sat by him.  
  
"Can't sleep. I just have too many things in my mind to go to   
sleep." He continued to stare at the fireplace and Relena can feel that   
her future son was somewhat at ease and at peace as he stared at the   
burning log.  
  
"Why do you feel so calm at fireplaces Adin?"  
  
"What- Oh that. Well it kind of hard to explain, but it was my   
earliest memory."  
  
It was late in the evening and a young baby Adin and his twin   
sister sat in front of the burning fireplace and looked on with awe.   
Out of now where, a woman scooped up the children and carried them away   
from the fire. Little Adin reached out towards the fireplace, to tell   
the woman that he wanted to be back there. She smiled and sat on a chair   
and started rocking the two back and forth and hummed a melody. The last   
thing that the baby saw before he fell to sleep was the lullaby and the   
dancing flames.  
  
"And it was a pleasant memory too. I thought that that woman was   
my mother, but since meeting you, I guess it was one of my many nannies.   
Probably there when you're not around and from what I've heard what your   
job is, you're probably never around." Relena then had a though. She was   
the Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and she   
couldn't be a mother at the same time. Yet the memory that Adin was   
talking about seemed to her that she was only able to see her future   
children late into the night, and possibly not at all. She had to choose   
between maintaining the peace and giving a being a good mother to her   
children and she decided that her children have to come first at all   
cost. Relena didn't want her own children to grow up not knowing what   
their own mother looked like, never knowing her own kindness and relying   
on other to take care of them. That was how Adin lived his life, without   
the knowledge of whom his mother or his father was. To never know what   
a real family was like and always dreamed of what it would be like.   
Relena finally decided that she'll have to give up her position. There   
were more important things to consider than peace, her children. If she   
didn't, it would be like abandoning them and a mother shouldn't do that   
to her children, no matter the reason. She cannot be a foreign minister   
and a mother at the same time. "Yo Relena, are you asleep or something?"   
Relena found Adin's hand waving in front of her eyes.   
  
"What?" She shakes her head of confusion.  
  
"You looked as if someone hypnotized you or something." Adin   
then stretched his arms and yawned. "I'm going to bed." The next morning,   
the thought was still fresh in her mind and she wasn't sure how or when   
to announce that she is to drop her position as foreign minister of the   
Earth Sphere Unified Nation or if she is willing to give up the position.  
  
"Relena, are you alright?" Relena's train of thought was broken,   
but glad for her thoughts began to confuse her.  
  
"I'm alright Hun, It's just that a lot has been going through   
my mind lately."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Heero asked. Then there   
were several crashing sounds coming from upstairs and much yelling and   
cursing.  
  
"Here we go again..." Duo Maxwell blandly said as he moved his   
plate from the dining room table and stood at the wall. Many of the couples   
moved their plates as well and out comes the cursing Adin followed by   
the his love sick cosine, Rosalie.  
  
"Get the bloody hell away from me!" Adin shouted as he jumped   
onto a chandelier. Rosalie jumped onto the table and grabbed his legs.  
  
"But Adin, we are meant to be together." Adin swings her off and   
jumps through the door that they came from and breaking several china.  
  
"Hell no! There is no way I'm marrying a cousin of mine. It's   
sick!"  
  
"Adin, come back my love!"  
  
"What are you trying to do, make me loose my dinner or   
something!? Get the fuck away from me!" The two future soldiers left   
the dining room, which is a complete mess. Most of the chairs were broken   
and the food and china were everywhere and the table legs are splintering.   
The married couples finally settled down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Man, those two never stop. At least Trowa and Catherine have a   
peaceful breakfast at the circus. By the way, who did they married of to   
anyway." The braided husband was eager for recent news and events.  
  
"Trowa married some former Alliance spy named Midii Une and Catherine   
is married to some wanderer named Alexander Patterson." Hilde said. "They   
have already finished their honey moon." After breakfast, things began   
to calm down and for several weeks, the group has been awaken with Rosalie   
chasing Adin around. By that time Quatre and the eight month pregnant   
Dorothy were moving in on one of the Winner's mansions and both Duo and   
Hilde have restarted the salvaging company in the colonies. Relena   
insisted that both Heero and her stay at the castle with her brother   
and sister-in-law, though Heero has already reserved a house for them   
to live in in Japan. Then the first of the next generation were about   
to be born in the Estate of Quatre Rababa Winner during a recent get   
together. Though, not everyone was peaceful about the birthing process.  
  
"MILLIARDO YOU BASTARD, YOU DID THIS TO ME! I'M GOING TO GET YOU   
FOR THIS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"  
  
"Hate to be in his shoes." Adin stated as the group waited outside   
of the medical facilities of the estate. "And to think, you're going to   
go through it too Pops." Heero sweat dropped slightly as he heard Quatre's   
outburst.  
  
"OW!!!! I knew I should have worn a glove like Adin warned- UGH!!!"   
Quatre's voice was filled with pain as the group imagined Dorothy crushing   
his hand and shivered.  
  
"I'd thought that Dorothy was going to be the one that was curing   
the loudest during this. But she's sure is dam quite about this, Aunt   
Lucy is a different matter."  
  
"YOU JUST CAN'T KEEP IT IN YOU PANT, CAN'T YOU. AND TO THINK I   
HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN IN THREE YEARS UGH!!!!" Rosalie shivered   
at the thought that her birth is going to give her mother great pain as   
she waited for her brother's birth.  
  
"It'll be a lot easier and a lot less painful just by yanking   
the kid out."  
  
"You really think so Adin." Both Heero and Hilde said.  
  
"Sure, done it multiple times with the other expected soldiers,   
but all that- Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Dorothy, your crushing my hand Dorothy-OW!!!" And then all of   
the sudden, the two infants were born.  
  
"UGH!!!!" The two mothers screams were died down as the group   
heard two sets of crying babies. Sally Po and the estate doctor came   
out.  
  
"They're healthy young boys." They said in union and they gave   
the okay for the group to view the newborns. Lucrezia and Dorothy held   
their sons proudly and the girls looked onward on the two babies while   
the guys expected the hands of the two fathers, Quatre having the worst   
looking.  
  
"Oh man that is nasty, ugh." Adin was appalled to see that   
Quatre's hand was smaller that it was previously.  
  
"I think that having a wife that curses you during childbirth   
is safer and less painful." Quatre sated and Milliardo nodded in   
agreement.  
  
"I heard that Quatre, you're going through this again you know."   
Quatre bushed and sweat dropped at the same time when he heard this.   
Adin was writing something down on a pad of paper.  
  
"Now lets see, the next to go is Heero. Better get yourself   
prepared for this Pops, it's going to hurt." Heero sweat dropped and   
Relena blushed. Rosalie then tickled the chin of her newly born brother.   
The baby cooed as she tickled him.  
  
"Why don't you make fun of Duo instead of Heero?" Milliardo   
asked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"That's because my sister and I are next and then Duo and then   
Quatre-or is it the other way around?" Adin held his chin and pondered   
of his comrades and childhood friend's birthdays.  
  
"I believe that Duo's next and then Heero." Rosalie stated and   
Adin snapped his fingers.  
  
"Now I remember." Duo gulped as he remembered that Hilde bought   
one of those home pregnancy tests that showed if she was pregnant or not   
several weeks ago. She told Duo earlier and decided to surprise the others   
but didn't know when. Hilde blushed and disappointed to see that her   
surprise was spoiled by two soldiers from the future. "Duo, Hilde, what   
are you two hiding?" The two were surprised from Adin's empathy and they   
looked at each other and Duo nodded.   
  
"We are expecting a baby." Duo and Hilde said together. Everyone   
was overjoyed to see that there was another arrival coming.  
  
"He, good luck." Milliardo and Adin commented in union, to make   
fun of the next parents. Rashid then entered the room.  
  
"Master Quatre, there are members of the media who wish to speak   
to you." Quatre nodded and soon he found himself being interrogated by   
three reporters.  
  
"Mister Winner, we would like to ask you some questions about   
this unknown man that your friends call Adin Lowe."  
  
"Well, it's hard to say and I've promised not to tell anyone-"  
  
"Just tell them the truth damm it! History's already messed   
up!" Adin cried out from the medical room.  
  
"I presume that was Mister Lowe." One of the reporters asked,   
Quatre nodded.  
  
"May I ask why he's over in the medical facilities?"  
  
"Adin was just looking at the new Peacecraft and Winner arrivals."  
  
"Oh, congratulations." The second reporter said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you have a name for the new child?"  
  
"That's what the secret is. Adin is a soldier from a chaotic   
future-" Quatre was then interrupted by Adin's next outburst.  
  
"So are you going to name Quatre after yourself or what Quatre?   
Bartholomew's already been named."  
  
"I think Quatre is a great name." Dorothy said.  
  
"Then it's settled. The kid is Quatre the II."  
  
"So the young man is from the future?" The third reporter asked.   
Quatre nodded again.  
  
"He came from the year AC 239 and the Earth was at war with   
genetically created soldiers called Bio Weapons. Adin was sent back here   
to prevent the Bio Weapons from changing history, but the Bio Weapons were   
preventing the arrival of an alien organism which they originally thought   
to be a virus, but it was actually an anti-virus." Quatre told the   
reporters.  
  
"Interesting. Is there any other facts that we should know about?"   
The first reporter said.  
  
"Other than highly advance technology, no."  
  
"What of this time travel? How dose it work?" The third reporter   
asked.  
  
"How'd the hell should I know!? I didn't build the thing!" Adin   
called out.  
  
"Adin, the babies are sleeping." Relena said.  
  
"Sorry." Adin whispered. Bartholomew and Quatre II were sleeping   
soundly in their mothers arms as they looked at their newly born children.   
For several days, the group have been watching over the two infant soldiers,   
and hoping for a better future that the one that Adin and Rosalie were from.   
The two children seemed to fill their lives with happiness and joy and soon   
they will have children of their own. Duo and Hilde are expecting their first   
child in several months and from what Adin said Heero and Relena will expect   
him and his twin sister soon afterwards.   
  
One day, Adin has designed a new weapon for Sand Rock, the Defensor   
Shotels, which have the combined abilities of the Heat Shotels and Planet   
Defensors. And he was walking towards their bedroom with the plans. He   
thought he heard something, but ignored it, thinking that it was his   
imagination. Finding the door unlocked, he swiftly opens their room.  
  
"Yo Pops, I have-Ugh!" He closed the door as quickly as he opened   
it and ran down the hall with his hand over his mouth. "I'm going to hurl."   
Downstairs, the group minus Heero, Relena and Adin were watching Bartholomew   
and Quatre II. Duo suddenly got up and headed for the guest bathroom. He   
was about to enter when he was shoved aside and the door slammed into his   
face.  
  
"Hey, you can't just shove someone aside like that!" He held the   
knob and found it locked. "Yo, I need to go." Then he heard someone   
regurgitating heavily and continually from the other side of the door.   
"You all right in there?" The group then assembled around the door, even   
the infants wanted to know what was happening and urged their mothers to   
take them there.  
  
"What is it?" Hilde asked her husband.  
  
"I think I saw Adin run in here and he's puking like there's no   
tomorrow." Then there was the moaning of a deeply sick person followed by   
the sound of regurgitation and what seemed like a pail of water being pored.   
"And I don't want to know what's causing it." Relena and Heero came   
downstairs, wondering where Adin was and found the group assembled around   
the guest bathroom door.  
  
"What's going on?" Relena asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but whatever got Adin sick, it got him good. He's   
probably losing everything he has ever eaten for the past year." Duo said.   
Both Heero and Relena were surprised and slightly blushed.  
  
"Are you alright in there?" Rosalie's response was Adin's loudest   
hurl of stomach contents which is now nothing but gastric juices. He came   
out of the bathroom holding his stomach. Quatre patted his back to calm him,   
but all of that calm ended quickly when Adin spied his parents, placed his   
hand over his mouth and returned to his place over the toilet.  
  
"What did you two do?" Trowa asked the two and they blushed an   
extremely bright shade of red.  
  
"No, you didn't..." Duo stated and the two nodded. "You actually   
know how to use that-"  
  
"I didn't even believe it either." Adin abruptly said as he felt   
another wave of sickness go up from his through and he released it.  
  
"Why is that making his sick? Isn't it natural?" Dorothy stated   
and Quatre reached a new shade of red.  
  
"Just because it's natural, doesn't mean I have to like it." And   
Adin threw up once more. Rosalie then pointed at Duo.  
  
"You can blame him for it." The group then Death Stared at the   
braided American.  
  
"What? I didn't do it-"  
  
"Yet!" Adin blurted and resumed to loose more of his gastric juices.   
For several days, Adin hardly spoke to Heero or Relena. He avoided them   
as if they would make him sick. Adin eventually showed the pilots the plans   
of the Shotels and Quatre approved, though there is little use of the   
weaponry now since there wasn't going to be a massive counterstrike from   
the Bio Weapons. Then one morning a week afterwards, Relena woke up from   
an ach in her stomach. She turned to her husband to wake him, but Heero   
was already awake.  
  
"What's wrong Relena?" A hint of worry was heard in his voice.  
  
"I'm not feeling very well." Heero, unsure what to do but heard   
from the experiences of both Milliardo and Quatre that morning sickness   
was a sign of pregnancy, helped his wife to the bathroom. Though nothing   
happened and Relena was still ill, Heero comforted her and found her   
sleeping soundly in his arms. Heero kissed her on top of her head and   
carried her back to their bed and watched over her. Then there was a   
knocking on the door, which made Relena moan in pain. Heero got up and   
walked straight towards the door and when he opened it, he found Duo with   
a sickly Hilde in his arms. "What do you want Duo?"  
  
"Heero, do you know any remedies in morning sickness?" Hilde moaned   
and her faces started to turn green. "Hilde is really sick."  
  
"So is Relena." Heero then looked down upon the expected mother.   
"But she's not as sick as Hilde is right now and I don't have any remedies   
on that sort of subject." Hilde moaned in sickness again and Duo patted   
her to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry Hilde, I'm right here." Hilde then lost last night's   
dinner on Duo's shirt. "Great, there goes another one. See yah later Heero,   
hope that Relena gets well." Duo half dragged, half carried Hilde away.  
  
"Heero." Relena weakly called and Heero rushed to her side. "Is   
this morning sickness?"  
  
"I'm not sure Relena." Then they heard the distant cry of Hilde   
regurgitating and Heero thought he heard Duo moan. "But I'd better get   
Sally up here." Heero went to get Sally and she examined Relena's condition.   
After several minutes, Sally explained Relena's condition.   
  
"She just has a stomach flu, that's all. And just if you are   
curious, I can take a sample of her blood to see if she's pregnant or not."   
Heero nodded and Sally took a sample of Relena's blood. Adin then entered   
the room.  
  
"What's wrong with Mom- I mean Relena?" Adin asked and Relena   
cracked a small smile.  
  
"Relena has a stomach flu. No big worries." Adin then walked   
towards Relena's side.  
  
"Are you alright?" She nodded, but then she moaned again and held   
her stomach. Adin leaned closer and had a big surprise. Relena gasped as   
she saw her son covered in her own vomit. "She's a sharp shooter." Adin   
stated as Sally hands him a towel to wipe of his face and Relena's mouth.   
For the rest of the day, Heero and Duo looked after their sickly wives   
beside them in their beds. Adin paced the room for the umpteenth time and   
it is showing on the bed room floor.  
  
"Adin, you might want to stop pacing yourself or you might go   
through the floor." Heero said.  
  
"Well I'm just a bit nervous about this. I mean me, myself and I   
and my sister might be in there making yah sick and all."  
  
"It's okay Adin, I'm feeling alright." Relena said.  
  
"Yah, well the last time you said that, I got myself a face full   
of barf." Adin continued his pacing. "And I don't want to find myself in   
that predicament again Relena."  
  
"You can call me Mom if you want to Adin."  
  
"Would like to but can't. Since I'm not born yet and I'd love to,   
but can't." In another part of the Winner estate, Rosalie was playing with   
her elder brother and both Lucrezia and Milliardo were laughing with joy.  
  
"Father, can I ask you something?" Milliardo nodded. "How come you   
and Uncle Heero are having such a hard time getting along?"  
  
"What do you mean Rose?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Well when I was very young in the future, you and Uncle Heero were   
arguing about me having to live in a militia group while you had to go   
somewhere. I didn't know where or why, but you didn't really want him to   
raise me." Rosalie said.  
  
"Well, I guess is that I didn't want you to live a life of constant   
warfare. From what you and Adin showed us about the future, I didn't want   
you to grow up in that kind of world. As for Heero and me, we were enemies   
during the Eve Wars and we were always on two different sides in the wars   
and it sort of sticks to you."   
  
"Yes, but you two are related now. How can you still have a grudge   
on him?" Rosalie set her brother on her lap and Bartholomew cooed.  
  
"Like I said, it sort of sticks to you." Rosalie then lifted her   
brother into the air and Milliardo walked up. "I don't think that you should   
do that." He takes Bartholomew and places him on the floor.   
  
"Why's that Father?" Rosalie asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you think so Zechs?" Milliardo then began to blush in   
embarrassment.  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"Just spit it out Zechs."   
  
"I was afraid of heights because my father did the same thing   
alright." Bartholomew then started to laugh. "You think it's funny?" Then   
the girls began to laugh.  
  
"The Lightning Count is afraid of heights? I didn't even noticed   
Zechs."  
  
"That's an advantage of wearing a mask, nobody can see that you're   
afraid. Now please don't tell anyone. I'd never hear the end of this from   
Duo." It took Lucrezia and Rosalie a while to calm down their laughter.  
  
"Alright Zechs, we promise not to tell. Duo will find out   
eventually."  
  
"Oh no he's not." Then he sees Bartholomew crawl up to him and   
gently tug on his long hair. Milliardo then gets an idea and starts tickling   
his son by the tips of his own hair.  
  
"Brother didn't seem to mind heights at all. There was this one   
time when he wanted to see if he could fly with the wings he had made. I   
was just thankful that Uncle Heero was there to stop him." Both Lucrezia   
and Milliardo were wide eyed.  
  
"He did what?" Lucrezia exploded and Rosalie nodded.  
  
"Brother trained to become a Mobile Suit and aero plane pilot be   
cause he wanted to fly. He loved to fly." Lucrezia looked at her laughing   
son and smiled to see that there was a little bit of Milliardo inside of   
him. "Though I don't remember Bartholomew and Quatre having the same   
birthday. Then again, we never did celebrate birthdays with the war and   
all."  
  
"You will Rose, you will." Lucrezia told her.  
  
"Oh that's right." The others were having a fine day with each   
other and the new arrivals. Relena had already gotten over the stomach   
flu, though Heero insisted that she stay in bed and Hilde was feeling   
better then earlier and Quatre insisted that the two stay longer since   
space is dangerous for pregnant women with the radiation and the chemicals   
that pose a hazard to them. Sally came to Relena and Heero's room to tell   
them that Relena's pregnant and what Adin had told them, they will have   
twins. Relena was delighted to finally know what it would be like to hold   
her own child in her arms, or in this case children. Adin, being over   
protective of his unborn self and his sister, made sure that nothing happened   
to Relena. He expected every meal that she had and every beverage that she   
drinks to see if it might harm his sister. Just about everyone left to their   
homes and things were somewhat going as normal. That is until a meeting   
was being held with Relena and some dignitaries. Adin bursts into the room   
and half dragging his father.  
  
"Relena, it's time to go."  
  
"Go where?" Relena asked.  
  
"To where, tisk, the pregnancy class of course. You two need to be   
there three minutes ago."  
  
"Adin, I'm in the middle of a meeting. Perhaps later-" Adin grabs   
her arm and yanks her away from the table.  
  
"No later, now. Let's go." Then some of the dignitaries stood up.  
  
"Now see here-"  
  
"Relena should have said this a loong time ago." He then flips the   
dignitaries. "Fuck you. Now let's go." Adin pushes the two married couple   
out the door and straight towards the car. The dignitaries started to talk   
to one another.  
  
"How rude of him. And to think that he's the son of Miss Relena   
Yuy." One of them said.  
  
"Well, Miss Relena is pregnant with him and she doesn't seem to have   
time for it." Seeing nothing that they can do, they ended the meeting for   
the night and decided to resume tomorrow after Relena was refreshed. This   
continued on for nearly eight and a half months, every meeting was   
interrupted by Adin's reminder of the pregnancy class. Though he couldn't   
blame her own son, he was being protective of his own sister, the only blood   
family he's ever known. Heero was the exemption for he didn't tell him that   
he was Adin's father. For what reason dose he have to hide this identity?   
Relena still wished that Adin would at least call her Mom, but an earlier   
statement prevents him otherwise.  
  
'Don't know how to treat a mother. Never had one before and I got   
along just fine being a soldier and all.' Relena remembered what he said.   
She wanted to give her Adin, the one still in her womb, a proper childhood.   
One in a loving house with a mother and a father, and this time a sibling.   
Then a thought came to her mind, he never talked about his sister. Adin   
always talked about his future comrades and Rosalie spoke of her brother to   
her parents, but neither of them had talked about Adin's twin sister. Since   
curiosity got the better of her, she went to find her future son. After   
several minutes, Relena found Adin on Wing Zero and she could feel that her   
son was depressed, a memory that was very sad and remorseful. She walked up   
to him.  
  
"Hello Adin." He turned and made a weak smile and then returned to   
his thoughts. "What seems to be the matter?"  
  
"I was thinking about my sister." Adin pulled his mother up and she   
sat beside him.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"It's a difficult subject to talk about it."  
  
"Could you at least tell me her name?" Adin turned his head towards   
her, she can see the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Janiel Lowe." He flatly stated.  
  
"That's a beautiful name. Where did she get it?"  
  
"Hell if I know. All that I can remember is that when Pops took us   
in, he called her Janiel. I though that he was a friend of my birth   
parents."  
  
"What was she like Adin?"  
  
"Well for one thing, she is annoyingly happy all the time and very   
intelligent. She likes to talk to Pops about what it was like before the   
war and what her mother was like. He never did give us a straight answer   
about you. I never even saw he depressed once in my life. And back in 234,   
she's starting to have a liking for boys."  
  
"Started?"  
  
"Yah, she's twenty-six and she's starting to have an attraction.   
Don't ask me why, I never did quite get what's going on in that mind of hers.   
Either that or she likes to mess with us guys."   
  
"So how's she in 239?" Relena then regretted asking that question.   
Adin then started to feel depressed, almost sad. They were silent for several   
minutes until Adin spoke up.  
  
"Do you really want to know what she's doing in 239?" Relena shakes   
her head.  
  
"From what I can feel from you, it's too difficult for you to say.   
But it's something tragic, isn't it." Adin nodded. "Maybe we should stay   
away from that subject." Adin nodded again and then looked at his watch.  
  
"Shit! It's almost time for your pregnancy class." Adin then grabbed   
her arm and pulled her towards the nearest exit. Then three weeks later on   
a beautiful morning, Relena's water broke. "SHIT!!" Adin half screamed as   
he half dragged Heero into the limo with Relena, Lucrezia, Milliardo, Pagan,   
Rosalie and Bartholomew not far behind them. Adin took the wheel of the limo   
and shocked everyone.  
  
"Adin, you know how to use a car?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Yah, during sieges and under fire."   
  
"What dose that mean?" Lucrezia asked and Adin floored the   
accelerator. The wheels burned against the asphalt and soon Adin speed down   
the street towards the hospital. He made sharp turns and ran red lights.   
"Adin, you just ran a red light!" Adin turned around to the occupants.  
  
"What red light?" Adin almost crashed into a car and ran another   
red light.  
  
"That's a red light!" Adin looked at what Milliardo was pointing   
at and swerved on the street.   
  
"I was wondering what those things were." A police car was chasing   
them with sirens wailing.  
  
"Adin, you have to pull over." Relena shouted over the sirens.  
  
"What for? That guy doesn't own the road."  
  
"But he enforces the laws of the road." They finally pulled over and   
the police officer stepped out and walked towards the limo.  
  



	6. Future's Endgame Chapter 5: The Third El...

Chapter 5: The Third Element  
  
"So where's the fire kid?" Adin stuck his head out and looked   
behind them.  
  
"About five blocks that way." Adin pointed and the officer did   
a double take.  
  
"What the? Never mind, can you tell me why you're speeding?"  
  
"Look, I don't have time for this. Relena back there had her   
water broke, whatever that means, and I need to-"  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me before?" The officer escorts the   
limo to the nearest hospital. Adin literally dragged Relena and Heero   
to the front desk where a nurse was at the computer.  
  
"Excuse me, where can I find the maternity ward?"  
  
"I'm sorry but all doctors are busy and you will just have to   
wait a bit." The nurse turns back toward the computer. Adin started to   
become agitated until he finds a group of doctors that were, in his   
point of view, doing nothing. He dashed towards the group of doctors.  
  
"Okay now, which one of you has experience in delivering twins?"   
Three of the doctors raised their hands and Adin randomly pulled a doctor   
and dragged him towards the front desk. "Okay, got my doctor."  
  
"May I ask you why you-" Then Relena groaned in pain and the   
doctor understood. He called to the other doctors and they were going   
to the maternity ward. The nurse then called to Adin.  
  
"Excuse me, but what is your relation to the two?" Adin simply   
answered.  
  
"I'm the kid in here." About an hour later, the group were in   
the waiting room, waiting and hearing the screams of a certain individual.   
"What the fuck are you trying to do you shit head?"  
  
"It's routine Mister Adin, we always-" Then Adin sounded as if   
he was in the doctor's face.  
  
"If you slap my sister's ass like that, I'll slap you up side   
of your head!" Relena cried out in pain again. "That's it, I'm yanking   
my sister out."  
  
"But you can't do that. It will hurt-"  
  
"Listen, I've done it multiple times before and the kid always   
comes out fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Then why didn't you get your infant self out then?"  
  
"No license. Just about everything in this era needs a stinking   
license." There were several sounds of grunts, wails, and cries before   
another familiar crying was heard. "She looks so-ugh." Adin turns away.   
"Forgot they were born naked." They were about to present the twins when   
Relena gained another contraction.   
  
"What the fuck?" Adin swore as he ran and pulled at the third   
child.  
  
"I thought that there were only two of you?" Both Heero and Relena   
asked.  
  
"How'd the fuck should I know? History's already fucking messed   
up." There where the familiar sounds and the baby crying. The group   
sounded relieved, especially Sally, when a group of doctors and Adin were   
rushing away from the maternity ward. "Don't worry sis, everything's going   
to be alright." The group heard as they dashed into another area of the   
hospital. They were allowed to see the newborn twins in the arms of the   
forlorn Relena Yuy with Heero comforting her.  
  
"Relena, what's going on?" Milliardo and Lucrezia asked.   
  
"We don't know what happened. Our third triplet was weakened   
and they sent her away with Adin not far behind them." The group gotten   
word that the third child, in which Relena had named Faith, had contracted   
some unknown virus and they have taken her to extensive care and Adin   
volunteered to stay behind and watch over his third sibling. Relena and   
Heero returned home with the infant Adin and Janiel Yuy and received daily   
calls from Adin at the hospital with up to date information of Faith.   
Adin tells his parents that Faith is improving and that she will be able   
to breath normally soon. For four weeks, Relena and Heero waited for   
their child Faith to come home healthy and happy and were greeted by   
politicians and aristocrats who wanted to make the married parents happy   
and gave them flowers and gifts. Heero and Relena were grateful of them,   
but still wanted their child back. They received a call from Adin about   
Faith.  
  
"Hay Mom, calling in to tell yah that Faith is just about ready   
to go home. All she needs right now is-What are you doing? Would you please   
excuse me for a bit would yah?" They hear Adin walking away from the   
vid-phone. "Excuse me but could you tell me what are you doing here?"   
Then there were gun shots and fear spread throughout the room and the   
twins cried. "FAITH NOOOOOO!!!!! You fucking whore!" Then there were   
sounds of energy discharges and Adin cursing. "Come back here you ho,   
you bitch!" Then the vid-phone of the hospital was shot. Throughout the   
castle, there was silence. The group, who was visiting them out of   
sympathy, heard what happened and were shocked. They went to the hospital   
and they found the police swarming the area. There were police lines and   
reporters near the scene of the murder and the group asked questions.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we were unable to identify the culprit. Your   
future son, Adin is currently chasing the suspect and we have several   
officer in route to the chase also." On some street of Newport, Adin   
was chasing the unknown woman down the street with plasma discharges   
firing wildly at her.  
  
"Come back her you fucking bitch! I got a rifle with your name   
on it!" Two police cars blocked her escape and she was tackled by Adin.   
He started to punch and kick the living daylights out of her. "Don't!   
You! Dare! Mess! With! My! Sisters! You! Fucking! Shit! Hole! Of! A!   
Bitch!" He said in between kicks and punches and the woman started to   
build up tears from pain. The officers had to restrain Adin and soon he   
busted out crying while the woman was being pulled into an ambulance that   
was called earlier. The woman was taken to the Newport Federal Police   
Department and was identified and interrogated as to the reasoning of   
her actions. The woman had raven black hair that reached to her thighs   
and ruby red eyes an lips and was wearing skin tight boots, a tank top   
with a leather jacket and cargo pants. The group arrived at the police   
station and the first thing they heard was Adin's loud cursing. "WHAT   
THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOU SHITHEAD!! HE'S ALREADY MARRIED YOU   
LITTLE FUCKER! THERE' NOT A GOD DAMMED THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT YOU   
WHORE!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Vice Foreign Minister Yuy but the culprit is being   
interrogated at the moment." An officer said. Reporters were trying to   
get into the police station  
  
"Have you identified the woman?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Yes we do in fact. Her name's Jolene Tokazowi from the L1 Colony   
Custer. She's the granddaughter of the colony leader there, Prime Minister   
Hukedo Tokazowi. We'll be able to get her reasoning as soon as Adin   
finishes." Then they heard another curse filled outburst of Adin.   
"Though I must admit he could be a great police officer. He ran after   
Miss Tokazowi for almost fifteen blocks non stop." Relena sees Heero's   
face and then asks her husband.  
  
"Heero, what is it?"  
  
"Jolene Tokazowi, I remember that name. It was some years ago   
before Operation Meteor."  
  
"Why would she do that to out child?"  
  
"I have a faint idea why and judging from Adin's earlier outburst,   
it could be right."   
  
"Then tell us Heero, who is that girl?" Heero then told the group   
of some girl that goes by the same name got lost in the colony and she   
found the place where he was being trained to be a soldier. Heero then   
took her in since he wasn't trained to be inhuman at the time and then   
showed the girl to Dr. J. Dr. J phoned her grandfather and told Heero   
to take her to the colony estate.   
  
"And I figure that she developed a crush for me after I left."   
Heero ended his story.  
  
"Well, all I can say is that she is fucking messed up." Duo   
received a painful jab from Hilde. "OW! What?"  
  
"Duo, don't say that!" Later that day, a funeral in the children's   
cemetery was held for Faith Yuy. The group was there along with mostly   
everyone in Newport came to attend the burial of a child that barely   
began to live. Jolene Tokazowi was sentenced to life imprisonment on the   
resource satellite penal colony against much of Hukedo Tokazowi's protest   
of it. He said that she was mentally disturbed and belonged to a mental   
institute and not a penal colony, but test's had proven that she was   
sane when she committed the act. Several years later after the incident,   
the group gathered at the Peacecraft Castle with all of their children   
to see the newly born Rosalie Peacecraft.  
  
"I looked so cute and sweet when I was little." The elder Rosalie   
said as she looked upon her infant self.  
  
"Yah, that's what they all say. Then they grow up to become pain   
in the asses." Lucrezia and Milliardo did a death glare at Adin. "What?   
You don't believe me, look at her." Adin pointed at Rosalie. The   
three-year-old Bartholomew Peacecraft wanted to see his baby sister.  
  
"Do you want to see your baby sister Bartholomew." Lucrezia asked.   
Bartholomew nodded and Milliardo raised his son so that he could have a   
better look at his baby sister. Baby Rosalie grabbed her brothers nose   
and shook his head and Bartholomew started to get dizzy.  
  
"See, already she's becoming a pain." Rosalie leaned on Adin's   
shoulder.  
  
"You don't really mean that Adin."  
  
"Yes I do and get off." Adin pushes Rosalie away. The   
two-year-old Adin looked at the two grown up versions of himself and   
Rosalie and then looked at the baby in the crib. He just shrugged off   
and went to play with the other children.   
  
"How come you get to have a Gundam Model and we don't Adin?"   
Quatre II asked.  
  
" 'Cuz my mama and papa trust me with it." Then he pretends that   
he's walking Wing Zero Custom.   
  
"Hey, why don't we pay something that we can all play." Cline "Dion" Maxwell then tagged Adin. "Tag! Your it." Then the group of children scattered and leaving bewildered twins.  
  
"Wait you guys! We're not suppose to run in the house!" Adin   
dashed towards his childhood friends with his twin sister following   
behind them. The group saw this and laughed as Adin tried to get the   
other kids to stop running.  
  
"Mama? Can I help Adin?" Lucrezia nodded and followed the other   
kids into the garden. The kids franticly ran across the guarden and   
hiding behind trees and bushes in hopes of not getting caught by Adin,   
Janiel and Bartholomew. Mina Rubertha Winner was tagged by Adin and she   
soon chased after him and his twin sister. She soon caught up and   
tackled the little twin boy.   
  
"Mina! We're playing tag not football!" Adin said under the   
weight of the two-year-old Arabian child with double eyebrows.   
  
"But I like to tackle Adin."  
  
"Well I don't Mina. Now get off of me, your crushing my rib   
cage." Mina got up and then shouted.  
  
"Your it again!"  
  
"No fare, you tackled me." Adin struggled to get up and was   
helped by his twin sister. "Thanks sis."   
"No problem bro." Soon the group looked onto their children as   
they started to play hide and go seek. The sun was shining upon the   
children, showing a good omen of their futures still ahead of them.  
  
~END~  
  
So what do you think of it? Good, bad, sappy? E-mail me at   
Sabersonic@Hotmail.com  
  



End file.
